A Pokémon Journey: Indigo League
by Kage-Ryu-Sennin
Summary: Aubrey (OC), a young girl with a big dream to become the greatest Pokémon Champion! With her twin brother as her rival and her Pokémon and new found friends by her side, we will follow her on her journey throughout the Kanto Region as she meets new people and Pokémon and attempts to earn all eight badges to enter the Indigo Plateau!
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey, a young brunette girl with black orbs from Kanto, has finally been allowed to set out on a Pokémon journey! She and her twin brother, Auburn, have both been studying hard so their father will allow them both to go on journey tomorrow with their new Pokémon. Aubrey someday aspires to become the world champion, to be better than the Elite Four, better than the champion. Her biggest rival is, of course, Auburn, who also wants to be the best.

"Auburn! Aubrey! Go to bed, it's 11 o'clock and you have an early day tomorrow!" Aubrey's father, Brandon, called throughout the house. Aubrey responded with a lousy 'ok' before checking she had everything set for her journey tomorrow. Tomorrow couldn't come faster, for not only did Aubrey leave for her journey, she also got her first Pokémon, something all beginning trainers awaited with anticipation for.

A knock sounded from the door, opening to reveal a fit and slim brunet boy, also known as Auburn; Aubrey's twin.

"Hey Aubrey, did dad happen to tell you what Pokémon he caught for us?" Aubrey shook her head

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?!" Brandon shouted with a threatening hint seeping through his voice. Aubrey and Auburn sweat dropped at their strange father before bidding good night to one another, falling asleep with dreams of their journeys.

Aubrey woke up with a snap, taking few seconds to register that today she would begin her true destiny. She bathed, clothed, flossed and brushed hurryingly before running off to see her father in the family Poké room, her brother following within seconds. She was clad in a simple white shirt and grey jeans with two belts – one fixed properly and the other diagonal to hold her Poké balls – with black triple buckled near knee-length boots, a black open vest that branched out with a thick waist belt and many plain belts around her wrists, upper arms with a final plain choker. Her long hair tied up – though it made very little difference, Aubrey's hair was still at her knees.

"Now that the both of you are here, I have two Pokémon here. One is an electric type, the other is a fire type, both need an evolution stone to evolve, both are quadrupeds and both maintain their said types after evolution. Guess one of these Pokémon correctly and you can have that Pokémon as your starter." Throughout the whole time, Brandon had his back to his kin, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Growlithe?" Aubrey asked hesitantly.

"NO!"

"Vulpix!" Auburn stated with confidence.

"Congratulations son, you now have a Vulpix, I trust you will raise it well." Brandon was happy, at least in the inside he was. "Aubrey, try again."

"Pikachu's the only one I can think of." Aubrey spoke, regaining her usual collected composure.

"Congratulations, you now have a Pikachu, I believe it will be obedient in your care." Brandon smiled once more before turning round, giving his children their new Pokémon. "You have both been trusted with potentially very strong Pokémon. To become better, you must train diligently, and to test your skills you must battle. If you wish, you may travel to gyms and collect badges to partake in the Indigo League which will be held at the Indigo Plateau. Be warned, these battles are much more difficult than regular trainer battles, and the Indigo League is not walk in the park. As my son and as my daughter, if you choose to challenge this, you will see it through. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." The twins said simultaneously.

"Good luck, and don't forget to call in every now and then." The proud man watched his children walk off in the early morning. His apprentice and boss, along with their few maids and butlers were also there to see the pair off. Of course, like the pair had originally agreed, they split up and continued along alone. No, they didn't want to travel together. Brandon watched wistfully until they were no longer in sight, resigning to his pathetic excuse for a laboratory. It was quite small you see, but what can you expect? The Battle Pyramid can't hold everything you know.

* * *

Aubrey let out her Pikachu, deciding it might like to walk with her. Secretly, she also wanted someone to walk with her.

"So Pikachu, we're going to challenge the Indigo League; we're going to travel the Kanto region looking for gyms to battle and once we get all the badges we need, we're going to the Indigo League. Together, we'll capture Pokémon to help us on our journey and battle alongside with. So, what do you say Pikachu? Do you want to help me?" Aubrey turned her head to the electric mouse Pokémon, awaiting its answer.

"Pika pi pikachu!" The little Pokémon agreed.

"Awesome, first up, is a bit of training and then we'll be heading to Viridian City. There is a gym there but I don't think we should challenge it yet, it's a ground type gym and you have a major disadvantage against ground and rock types so we're just passing through."

"Pika pikachu!" We kept walking until her eye caught something and Pikachu's ears heard something; some Rattata eating berries almost completely hidden by a few trees. Almost.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock." A surprisingly strong shock hit the Rattata, but none fainted. Most ran away, realising that Pikachu - being an Electric-type - would be a strong opponent but two remained.

"Pika!" Pikachu started egging them on.

"Rattata!" One Rattata charged forward with a Quick Attack while the other stayed behind, readying itself.

"Counter with your own Quick Attack." Pikachu also charged and because of her speed, her power increased more too, easily knocking down the Rattata. The second one leapt into the fray wielding a strong Hyper Fang.

"Use your ThunderShock Pikachu, once more!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" The attack hit the Rattata as quick as lightning, knocking them out. Aubrey opened her bag and lay a few berries beside the fallen Rattata for when they woke up before continuing on.

"You know Pikachu, you have a lot of power, I think you have some great potential." She smiled at her Pokémon with sincerity.

"Pika pi!"

"You're welcome." A sudden thought struck Aubrey's head. "You know what else? I think you could do with a ribbon or something, so people know you're my Pokémon. Would you like that?"

"Cha!" The little Pikachu nodded happily. Aubrey reached into her bag, pulling out a long red ribbon and tied it around the Pikachu's neck, who cha'd in delight again with her new accessory, making her trainer smile once more.

"Viridian City isn't far, and we've still got a lot of daylight, so let's train a bit and then we'll go get some lunch in the city."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, bounding along after Aubrey. The duo reached a grassy field where they instantly begun training.

"Pikachu, we're going to work on your Tackle first. See those apple trees over there? You're going to tackle one of them and we'll count however many apples you managed to knock down. After that, you'll sprint around this field twice with Quick Attack and we'll use the apples you knocked down beforehand and you'll destroy them with your ThunderShock."

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu summoned her strength.

"Now, use Tackle on that tree." Pikachu charged at the tree as hard as she could and knocked down four apples. Aubrey nodded, accepting it and proceeded to command Pikachu to use Quick Attack around the field. Pikachu was quick, there was no denying that, and strong, but Aubrey was going to make her do this twice more after. Once Pikachu finished, she was already breathing heavily.

"You're doing well." Aubrey commented and walked over to the fallen apples. She threw them in the air and commanded a ThunderShock. Three exploded while the last was well over done. "Well you did a good job for our first training session, but we're not done yet. It's time to do it all over."

"Pika pi?"

"Because the aim of training is to help you get stronger, not for recreation."

"Pika!"

"Good, now use Tackle on the next tree."

"Pi, pika pikachu?"

"Because you already weakened the first tree so it's not at its best and won't be for a while. So we use the next tree along, which is still at full power."

"Pikachu!" Satisfied with Aubrey's answer, Pikachu tackled the second tree with a renewed energy to make Aubrey proud and seven apples fell. "Pika! Chu Pi pika pi!"

"That's good, Quick Attack around the field twice." As Pikachu bolted around, Aubrey gathered the apples, already seeing improvements in her Pokémon. And so training continued, with the final result being Pikachu tackled nine apples and proceeded to run around the field three times – for Aubrey – then destroy all nine of the apples. After training, the dynamic duo strolled along further down the path to Viridian city.

Entering through the front gate, Aubrey bowed to the officer at her post, who saluted in return then asked for directions to the Pokémon centre.

"Thank you Officer Jenny."

"You're welcome Aubrey, have a nice day!" Jenny smiled.

As Aubrey and Pikachu walked down the streets, sure of where they were heading, they looked at stores and markets, seeing if anything appealed to them; Pikachu was simply fascinated by everything but kept close. Soon, they reached a T-intersection and the Pokémon centre. Aubrey booked a room for the night, got Pikachu all healed up and left to the cafeteria for lunch. After they ate, Aubrey started speaking to Pikachu about what they were doing next.

"Tomorrow morning, we're leaving early for the Viridian Forest and we'll catch a few new Pokémon, and we'll also have to capture a water type or something so we'll be going to a lake I know of. I also want to go to a village called Bluton Village."

"Bluton Village? I haven't even heard of that place before! Why would you go there?" A boy asked. He had brown spiky hair and was wearing a purple shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Humph, I'm the Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak!" He said cockily. Aubrey simply blinked.

"Congratulations." Gary sneered before speaking once more.

"I asked you a question!"

"In Bluton Village, there's a man who gives away an Eevee for an evolution stone, so my Pikachu and I are going trade in stones for Eevee before we head to Pewter City,"

"Evolution stones are rare and valuable, and if you get an Eevee, you're going to need the stones to evolve them into a Flareon, a Jolteon or a Vaporeon so it's pointless in the end!" Gary all but yelled at Aubrey.

"Unless you have another stone." Aubrey countered in her usual calm and collected voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I have three." She said simply.

"Three? Give me one so I can get an Eevee too!" Gary demanded from the brown haired beauty.

"No, I'm trading in all three."

"You're crazy, you could get one, evolve it and then use a Thunderstone to evolve your Pikachu!" Gary tried to reason but Aubrey was stuck on stubborn, and when Aubrey made up her mind, nothing's going to change it anytime soon.

"But I want three Eevee."

"I'm telling you now, that's stupid!" Aubrey simply shrugged. "So what's in Pewter City?"

"Pewter Gym."

"You compete in Gym battles?" Gary asked incredulously.

"I need badges to compete in the Indigo League." Gary started laughing.

"That's hilarious! I have you as my new rival!" Aubrey didn't understand why he was laughing at the thought of her entering and competing but apparently he was entering too. He talks the talk, but does he walk the walk? Aubrey didn't have time to find out so her safest bet was to assume he could walk the walk and defeat him as soon as possible. Gary finally got a hold on himself before asking another question. "What's your name anyway?"

"Aubrey."

"Where do you come from _Aubrey_?"

"None of your business _Gary Oak_, now if you'll excuse me, I need to stock up on supplies." Aubrey recalled Pikachu and walked off on Gary Oak, the grandson of the great Pokémon Professor Oak, to pick up some food for herself and her Pokémon, current and future, before retiring to her room for the night.

The next morning, Aubrey and Pikachu left, thanking Nurse Joy for her hospitality beforehand, for the Viridian Forest. Not 20 minutes after they entered the Forest had she found and caught a Pidgeotto, of which Pikachu had easily defeated due to her type advantage, and put a black ribbon around its neck. They continued walking through the forest, stopping for lunch then to train and continue walking until it was time to sleep. This routine continued until the fourth day, when Aubrey encountered one of the most unlikely of Pokémon to spot: a Charmander. Even more unusual, Charmander challenged Aubrey!

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" The small but strong shock hit the wild Charmander quickly and weakened it.

"Char!" Charmander countered with a blazing Flamethrower.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu was too slow, and the Flamethrower made contact with force. Aubrey felt like hell when she saw her Pikachu struggling to stand. "You alright Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with determination to win despite already having scrapes and burns all over its body, though Pikachu had gotten Charmander as bad as Charmander got her.

"Great, now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged towards Charmander but Charmander managed to dodge it and use Tackle, landing the hit. Pikachu soared but managed to land on her feet. "ThunderShock!"

Pikachu used her shocking move but Charmander countered with its Flamethrower, the two moves meeting at the middle. However, Flamethrower began to overpower Pikachu's ThunderShock all too quickly!

"Break it off and move out of the way quickly then use Quick Attack!" Pikachu managed to break off the connection and escape from the Flamethrower's full force attack, darting forwards and slamming her body into the lizard Pokémon!

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" The strong bolt struck the wild Charmander, putting it out for the count, giving Aubrey the rare opportunity to capture it. She threw her Poké Ball and Charmander went into it easily. The red and white ball shook once, twice, three times, click. Pikachu danced with joy at successfully capturing the Charmander. Aubrey let out Charmander along with Pidgeotto, introducing herself and Pidgeotto to Charmander in order to keep it relaxed. Who knows how stressed a Pokémon feels after being captured. Aubrey also decided to place an accessory on the little lizard, though not quite a ribbon, he wanted a different accessory. In the end, Aubrey had put one of her wrist belts on his tail, which he seemed to be quite happy with.

Aubrey followed along the beaten path for a few more days with the same routine she had before capturing Charmander for the next few days - wake up, eat, travel, eat, train, travel then rest for the night. Not to mention the occasional trainer battles in between it all. So far, she had won using a different strategy she developed watching famous Pokémon Masters on TV like the Elite Four or the regional league or even her father and the other Frontier Brains. That's how she had decided she wanted to become a Pokémon Champion, from watching all these incredible battles. That's how both Aubrey and her twin brother decided to become Pokémon Champions.

* * *

With Pidgeotto flying above her and Pikachu taking a rest in her Poké ball, Aubrey headed off to a small lake her father told her of, where – if she played her cards right – she could find a water Pokémon. Her father told her he once caught a Dratini there but ended up letting it go since it wanted to be a free Pokémon. The small lake was home to many Pokémon, however, Aubrey's a picky person; she must see potential in her Pokémon or believe that Pokémon can stand her rigorous training before she'll capture it and so far, she's seen very few. She spotted a few Majikarp but didn't have time to help it evolve before she got to Pewter, she found a few Goldeen but she didn't see potential in any of them, she glimpsed a Psyduck or two but honestly she wasn't interested in training a Psyduck.

After roughly an hour, Aubrey groaned in annoyance and fell onto her back, Pidgeotto nudging her face gently with her beak as if asking 'what's wrong?'. Aubrey brought her hand up to the side of Pidgeotto's face, rubbing it gently causing Pidgeotto to close her eyes in content as she leaned her head into Aubrey's palm.

"At this rate, we'll never find a suitable Water Pokémon," Pidgeotto opened her eyes, waiting for Aubrey to continue. "I refuse to challenge the Pewter Gym without one. You, Pikachu and Charmander haven't got much of a chance, you're too inexperienced to battle a Gym Leader with a disadvantage but with a Water Pokémon, it'll even up the playing field and if I train it enough, we'll have the upper hand."

Pidgeotto listened to her trainer and felt saddened at her words. It's been nearly two weeks since Aubrey had captured Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto felt so loved and cared for. Everyday, Aubrey would feed her a healthy meal every morning, afternoon and night. Everyday, Aubrey would have her train and although she was strict, Pidgeotto could feel the difference in her strength, speed and stamina. Everday, any injury Pidgeotto received - if any - from training or a battle, Aubrey'd immediately use a Potion or berry to help her back to full strength. Everyday, in the mornings just after Aubrey had fed her, Aubrey would help her preen her feathers, keeping her coat clean and shiny. So far, Aubrey had tended to just about every one of Pidgeotto's needs and Pidgeotto hadn't done anything for Aubrey. Noticing Aubrey had fallen asleep with a troubled expression, Pidgeotto made her decision. Nuzzling her trainer's cheek affectionately, Pidgeotto flapped her wings and took off.

What was Pidgeotto doing? She was finding a Water Pokémon. She was going to battle it, defeat it and bring it back to Aubrey. Pidgeotto found a river where she knew many Water Pokémon lived. She searched and searched, seeming like forever and year had gone past as she did, though she didn't fly far. Much like at the lake, there were all sorts of Water-types though none fit Aubrey's qualifications, and none in the river fit Pidgeotto's guess of Aubrey's qualifications. Landing on a small tree by the river bank, Pidgeotto watched the river as Pokémon swam by. She almost gave up when she heard a faint 'Squirtle'. Her head whipped around and she saw a Squirtle munching on an apple. Perfect.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto screeched, gaining the Squirtle's attention and used its Quick Attack before it could try to run away, landing the hit and knocking Squirtle back. Pidgeotto thought quickly. What would Aubrey have her do? Pidgeotto's wings glowed as she swooped down towards Squirtle and used Wing Attack back to back.

"Squirt squirtle squirt!" The wild Squirtle blasted a BubbleBeam, the attack hitting Pidgeotto in her belly, knocking her to the ground. Squirtle was about to Tackle Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto managed to dodge it by getting itself in the air. Squirtle fired an onslaught of BubbleBeams but Pidgeotto dodged them all as she ascended, before diving straight on using gravity to amplify her speed and power, tackling Squirtle and knocking it out. Squirtle had simply worn itself out by using rapid fire BubbleBeam for so long, making it easier for Pidgeotto to win. Pidgeotto, though very tired and battered up, picked up Squirtle by the shell with her strong claws and started flying back to Aubrey as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Aubrey had woken up, frantic as she looked for Pidgeotto. She had Pikachu and Charmander help her search but to no such luck.

"Pidgeotto, where are you?" She called.

"Pika pika!"

"Char charmander!"

"Pidgeotto!" Aubrey, Pikachu and Charmander snapped their heads to the direction they heard the familiar cry. There in the distance was Pidgeotto! The three cheered with relief and joy but stopped when they noticed as Pidgeotto flew closer, she was carrying something along the way. It was a Squirtle! A knocked out Squirtle too...and Pidgeotto seemed pretty beat up. What was Pidgeotto doing? As she landed, carefully placing Squirtle on the ground, Aubrey hugged her, Pikachu jumping on her with a Pikachu smile and Charmander nuzzled her soft feathers affectionately.

"Pidgeotto, I'm relieved to see you're ok but what were you doing?" Pidgeotto nipped at Aubrey's belt, pinching off an empty Poké Ball and held it in front of Aubrey. Aubrey outstretched her hand, opening her hand to take the small ping pong sized ball from Pidgeotto's beak. Pidgeotto motioned to the still swirly eyed Squirtle with her wing. "Did you go out to battle this Squirtle for me?"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto nodded its head. Aubrey smiled appreciatively before enlargening the Poké Ball and throwing it at the Squirtle, capturing it with ease before letting it out again to help it recover.

"Pidgeotto you really did a number on this Squirtle, she's been out awhile. But she really did a number on you too." Not long after tending to Pidgeotto's wounds, Squirtle woke, confused about where she was and why she was there. It took a little while for her to understand but her Pokémon made it easier by reassuring calmly but happily and kindly. Squirtle also loved her ribbon placed cutely her shell, which made Squirtle like Aubrey more! She was a tad bitter with Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto didn't care, she felt proud she'd helped her trainer catch a Water Pokémon after all. After packing her things up, Aubrey decided they should hit the road. She recalled everyone but Charmander, who she had decided to let walk with her for the rest of the day.

* * *

"We're nearly at Bluton Village Charmander and soon, we'll have three Eevee joining our team."

"Mander Char!"

"You're certainly excited." Aubrey noted seeing Charmander walk with a skip in his step.

Within two days, Aubrey had reached the village. One of the first things she saw was the backyard of a house that held lots of little Eevee. She knocked on the door, Pikachu at her side knocking too. The door opened to reveal on elderly man.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Good afternoon sir," Aubrey bowed. "I was wondering, are you Mr. Poole?"

"Why yes and who might you be?" He was short, wrinkled and balding but he was kind and Aubrey could tell so in turn, Aubrey was polite, like she always is to her elders.

"My name's Aubrey and I looking to trade some Evolution Stones for some Eevee please."

"Ah that's wonderful! Come inside and I'll show you to where I keep the Eevee!" He welcomed her inside and he guided her to a small paddock of sorts where Eevee were running around. Lots jumped to greet the old man and many jumped to greet Aubrey. "So how many Eevee would you like?

"Three please."

"I'd like to see three evolution stones please." Aubrey reached inside her bag, careful not to let any of the stones come too close to the Eevee or to Pikachu. She handed the Thunderstone, Water stone and Fire stone to Mr. Poole. "I'll take these inside and make sure they're real while you decide which three you'd like."

Many Eevee flocked to Aubrey's side, but she simply couldn't decide until she had an idea.

"Who would like to come with me on a journey? You'll join my Pokémon team, we'll challenge gyms around the region and we'll compete in the Indigo Plateau together, we'll be a team." She said, hoping it would narrow them down. There were soon only seven Eevee left and Aubrey didn't know how to get rid of four, it would be harsh to say 'I don't want you', no matter how you said it.

"I would also like to mention that the training will be tough so if you don't want to do it, I don't need you on my team. If you drag down the entire team because you're not trying, I won't hesitate to trade you away." Two Eevee decided it wasn't for them, five remained. Aubrey had hoped it would be easier to do this, but with the adorable faces, she couldn't simply toss any aside. She did however, pick two out she would take with her and decided the other three could decide among themselves. One of the other Eevee left without complaint, and after two Eevee talked it out with a flurry of 'vee!' this and that, one left, leaving the final choice there, sitting all cute like.

"I see you've made your decision, are you sure about this though? I don't give refunds." Mr. Poole returned.

"I'm sure, thank you Mr. Poole." She captured the three Eevee and set off to Pewter City, there was a pretty badge waiting for her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey travelled all day, reaching Pewter City at dusk. Pidgeotto was flying up above her head a few meters or so and had been all day, looking awfully exhausted. Aubrey decided without hesitation that it was time to visit the Pokémon center; she had time to challenge Pewter Gym tomorrow. Quickly finding their way through to the Pokémon center, Aubrey recalled Pidgeotto and healed up her Pokémon straight away. It was then, when she observed Nurse Joy feeding her Pokémon, Aubrey decided to create her own Pokémon food to the tastes of her individual Pokémon. With her mind set and nothing changing it anytime soon, Aubrey raced off to the shops to find herself some flavors of every kind, ingredients of different varieties and plain Pokémon food to test everything on. Not to mention, Aubrey also thought it wise to invest in a lovely little grooming kit for breeders; the heads were interchangeable between scales to fur and metal to rubber.

Aubrey returned within half an hour, putting her food in her rented room and proceeding to go back to the foyer to read the pamphlets about Pokémon breeding. Even if Aubrey had no interest in becoming a breeder, she realized learning the skills are worth the effort in helping her Pokémon become the best they can be.

'_Discovering what kinds of food your Pokémon likes is difficult as different Pokémon types often have different tastes eg. Fire types tend to prefer hotter and spicier foods than other types. However, this being said, different Fire types will most likely prefer different tastes among them eg. Growlithe and Vulpix, despite being very similar Pokémon, often prefer different foods. This may be because Vulpix are generally difficult to please and take care of..._'

The following morning, Aubrey woke with gusto. She wasn't going to waste the day away, she was going challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader. Collecting her Pokémon from Nurse Joy, Aubrey headed out. She wasn't going to test their preferred flavors just yet because she wanted them all to be in top shape and not accidentally poison one of them; she couldn't concentrate on battling if one of her Pokémon were sick and in the Pokémon center because of a stupid mistake she made. So instead, she brought Squirtle to an open park to practice her BubbleBeam, it was the only hope they had of winning.

"Go Squirtle, BubbleBeam!" A well-aimed, powerful BubbleBeam streamed into a tree, full force and looking good. "Well, I think you got that down."

"Squirtle squirt!" Aubrey and Squirtle decided to just go ahead and battle as Squirtle's BubbleBeam was well under control despite its power for a young Pokémon.

Off the duo went, without hesitation, without doubt, reaching the Pewter Gym in no time. The Pewter Gym seemed to be a big rock, a bunch of little rocks with wooden doors; Aubrey supposed it really was a rock-type gym. Aubrey opened the wooden doors and announced in a big voice,

"I wish to challenge the Gym Leader," Squirtle nodded her head bravely, trying hard to ignore the large scary, dark, rocky room surrounding her.

"Who goes there?" A sudden light flashed on revealing a dark skinned teenaged boy, with small eyes and spiky brown hair, sporting brown pants, an orange t-shirt and green vest.

"My name is Aubrey," Aubrey was calm as she spoke, her soft voice carried with a subtle demand for respect, giving Squirtle more determination to battle.

"I'm Brock. Is this your first gym match?" Brock spoke as he stood, mentally preparing for what seemed a strong battle. Aubrey nodded simply in response. "A gym match is different from other battles, this match is for Pokémon League Authorization, and there are special rules."

"I'm well aware. I've been wanting to try the Pokémon League for quite some time now, I did my research." Brock tilted his head slightly, understanding she knew what she was in for.

"We will use two Pokémon each, understood?" When Aubrey gave a small 'hn', Brock snapped his fingers, a rocky terrain on wheels appearing from nowhere and threatened to crush Aubrey and Squirtle if they didn't move. Aubrey's many years of martial arts kicked into action as she swooped Squirtle into her arms and flipped out of the way at the speed of light!

"Let the match begin!" Brock announced, Poké ball at the ready.

"Squirtle, let's go!"

"Go Onix!" A large, rocky serpentine figure at nearly 30 feet appeared on the field, roaring tremendously. "Use Tackle, quickly!"

"BubbleBeam, full force!" The beam of bubbles forced the large Pokémon back as it roared in pain. The non-stop attack kept the Onix at bay, aggravating its trainer. "Use BubbleBeam on the field while it's down!"

"Onix, Bind it now!" Squirtle had managed almost the entire field before Onix's powerful bind snaked its way around her.

"Squiiiiirtleeeee!" The little Pokémon cried.

"Stay calm! BubbleBeam now!" Squirtle opened her little mouth a fired a BubbleBeam, hitting her target dead on in the face, forcing it to release Squirtle as it fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Onix, no!" Brock gritted his teeth as he recalled Onix. In all honesty, he didn't expect Squirtle to be able to use BubbleBeam when she was bound like that but he still had one more Pokémon left and he was not about to give up! "Come on out Geodude!"

"Tackle Geodude!"

"Dodge it!"Geodude's very powerful Tackle missed but only just as Squirtle jumped in the air to avoid it, landing behind Geodude but with her back facing it too.

"Tackle again!" Brock ordered and with surprising speed, turned around and lurched forth.

"Squiiiirtleeee!" Squirtle had no time to dodge and was thrown to the ground mercilessly. Panting heavily, battered and bruised, Squirtle stood shakily, staring down Geodude with determination.

"Hurry Squirtle, use BubbleBeam and Tackle!" Using BubbleBeam as she ran kept Geodude unable to harm Squirtle as she tackled it to the ground, though unfortunately, Geodude's rock hard body left a red mark on her head next to all her other scrapes as she rubbed the spot on her head where a headache was forming.

"Get up Geodude!" Geodude struggled to do so as it had fallen into the muddy field Squirtle had created with her BubbleBeam during the battle against Onix. "Huh? No way!"

"Yes way! Finish them off Squirtle!" With one last mighty effort, Squirtle fired but not a BubbleBeam, a beam of what looked like blue electricity. It was an Ice Beam! It blasted towards the small boulder-like Pokémon and the battle was over. Squirtle danced with glee at her double victory, jumping into her trainers arms with an adorable smile on her face. Aubrey hugged her Pokémon as Brock called Geodude back to its Poké ball. "You did great Squirtle, I'm so proud."

"That truly was an excellent battle Aubrey, I'm proud to award you the Boulder Badge." Brock smiled at Aubrey, taking a small silver badge from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Aubrey bowed, taking the badge with little hesitation, pinning it to the inside of her unbuttoned vest. "I had a bit of a hard time, you're an excellent trainer yourself."

"Thanks! You didn't seem to, but that's good, you kept a clear head and stayed focused. Also, your strategy with the field, it was excellent!" Brock smiled as he shook hands with Aubrey. "You're Squirtle has a lot of potential, and I think you do as well. I look forward to seeing you battle at the Pokémon league."

Aubrey nodded, returning the smile before recalling her fatigued Squirtle and heading back to the Pokémon center for some well earned rest and recuperation for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the next few days, Aubrey either trained with her Pokémon or tried different recipes of Pokémon food with them but she had yet to leave Pewter City. Aubrey was in the middle of training with Charmander.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower then use Scratch!" Charmander fired his blazing hot fire at the boulder the charged at the hot rock and scratching it fiercely, his claw marks showing on the surface.

"Char!"

"Jump back and use Flamethrower again but don't stop!" Aubrey was hoping to increase Charmander's stamina. Like most Fire types, his strength and speed were above average but only because he needed to defeat his opponent quickly before her ran out of energy. Charmander jumped back and used a nonstop Flamethrower as if the boulder was his ultimate nemesis. Charmander could feel himself tire but he maintained his Flamethrower, even as he felt the weird sensation in his body. He didn't know what it was but regardless, he ignored it. He felt his body widening, growing, the small claws on the tips of his fingers grew into sharp talons, the back of his skull forming into some kind of horn-like protrusion, he _saw_ his mouth elongate into a snout but what he felt the most was his strength and power increasing! Everything was blank during this odd transformation of sorts but only for a split second. Charmander stopped his Flamethrower when he noticed the large crack in the middle of it and turned to his shocked trainer.

"Charmeleon!" Was that _his_ voice? Did _he_ say that?

"Charmander, you evolved into Charmeleon!" He watched as Aubrey's expression turned from shocked to ecstatic and she ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug. So that was it! He had evolved, that was the strange feeling he had, the reason he felt his body changing, his power growing. He was a Charmeleon, and boy was he strong now! Aubrey regained her composure and spoke to Charmeleon with her decision. "We should get moving for Cerulean City,"

"Char," Charmeleon nodded but when Aubrey started walking back to the Pokémon center and Charmeleon didn't follow, she was curious to know what he was doing. Charmeleon charged at the boulder, his claws glowing white and struck the boulder with as much force he could muster! The boulder split in half.

"Wow... That was some Slash... I guess you learnt it when you evolved..." Aubrey said slowly in awe of Charmeleon's new found power.

Finally, Aubrey had managed to get back to the Pokémon Center, pack up the remaining of her stuff and return her key card to Nurse Joy so she and Charmeleon could continue their way to Cerulean City. Aubrey and Charmeleon walked up the path, passing through Mt. Moon with little difficulty but it was the forest after that had the two stuck.

"Meleon," Charmeleon growled, glaring at a rustling shrub.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey watched the shrub in silence, wordlessly ordering Charmeleon to prepare himself just in case. The shrub rustled some more, putting the duo on edge, and out popped…

A Bulbasaur!

"Bulba bulbasaur!" And in a dash, Charmeleon breathed a blazing Flamethrower at the unsuspecting grass-type. With ninja skills, the Bulbasaur avoided most of it by hoisting itself in the air with Vine Whip, flames only grazing it.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower then Tackle then Slash back to back!" Charmeleon followed his orders precisely, each landing a hit but then Bulbasaur countered using Razor Leaf.

"Saur!" It screamed as its body glowed white and grew, its bulb was now a pink bud placed in the center of open leaves. It evolved! Aubrey assumed because it wanted the extra power boost to help it battle Charmeleon...

"Perfect time to evolve..." Aubrey bit her lip in concentration. She had taken too long because Ivysaur had thrown itself onto Charmeleon, using its Body Slam attack.

"Char!" Charmeleon cried in pain as the Ivysaur flattened it as the seconds went by, holding Charmeleon's arms with its vines!

"Charmeleon!" Aubrey called out to remind him she was still there to help him. '_Charmeleon are heavier than Ivysaur so he should be able to push Ivysaur off but Ivysaur has his arms caught...then maybe..._' "Charmeleon, Flamethrower at Ivysaur's face!"

The burst of flames hit Ivysaur strongly, the close range attack forcing Ivysaur back screaming. Charmeleon stood up, dirt covering his body and he breathed heavily and unevenly. Ivysaur was no better, probably worse because of the burns covering its body. Ivysaur charged in for a Tackle attack.

"Charmeleon, use your own Tackle!" The two Pokémon met in the middle, forming the battle of brute strength! It seemed as if both were even. "Come on Charmeleon, you can do it!"

With the support of his trainer, Charmeleon took one step forwards, then another, pushing Ivysaur further and further back!

"Ivy...saur!" Ivysaur grunted as it tried to force Charmeleon back intead but slowly, Charmeleon was overpowering it.

"Char...MELEON!" With one last push, Charmeleon won the battle of strength, Ivysaur falling backwards.

"Now, finish it off with one more Flamethrower!" The overwhelming flames engulfed Ivysaur viciously and Ivysaur fainted, the battle going to Charmeleon! "Alright, go Poké Ball!"

Ivysaur didn't put up a fight - not like he could - as he went into the ball with ease.

"Looks like we caught an Ivysaur, great work Charmeleon." Charmeleon gave her a thumbs up before she sprayed a Potion on his injuries and returned him into his Poké Ball. "You deserve a good rest Charmeleon."

Aubrey called out her new Ivysaur, who looked at her with confusion. Ivysaur didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew that it was really comfortable in the ball thingy. The girl knelt down in front of him, placing a belt buckle around his neck while speaking to him.

"I'm your new trainer, Aubrey. With my Pokémon, I go around from gym to gym in the Kanto region earning badges so I can compete in the Pokémon League. I aspire to one day become the Champion, and if you're willing, I'd like you to join and help me." Her voice was soft and relaxing to Ivysaur, he found it easier to just say yes, particularly when she scratched under his chin, it felt very nice. He nodded in agreement, making her smile, and she called out other Pokémon, who introduced themselves happily and kindly. There was a Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Squirtle and three Eevee and Ivysaur assumed the Charmeleon he battled earlier was also part of her arsenal. Aubrey treated Ivysaur's wounds and recalled him.

"It seems like it's about time to set up camp," Aubrey said to her other Pokémon as she looked at the darkened skies. After finding a soft spot set up just off the path, Aubrey fed her Pokémon and fed herself and they all settled in for the night. It was a long yet satisfying day, for sure, and she had a long day tomorrow as well but she really hoped for a satisfying day tomorrow, so good sleep was necessary – bad sleep means a grumpy Aubrey!

Waking up nice and early after a good night's sleep, perfect. Aubrey and her Pokémon ate well for their journey, especially since she planned on keeping all of them out for the day. The entire day was spent travelling, stopping only for lunch and a training session, and the group finally made it to the little signpost saying 'Cerulean City' with a large red arrow directing them. In the corner was a note scribbled,

'Gary was here!'

Aubrey figured it was the very same Gary Oak, son of Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak.

'Ash is a loser!'

"I wonder who Ash is." Aubrey thought aloud, her Pokémon as clueless as she. Aubrey recalled all her Pokémon but one, Pikachu, and they walked ahead to the city. "It's just you and me now Pikachu. You and I will battle our way through this gym easily, know why? Cerulean Gym is a water-type and electric-types have major advantages over water."

"Pika pika? Pika pi Pikachu!"

"Yeah really, and yeah, you can't lose," Aubrey chuckled. "If you do lose though, you're eating _plain_ Pokémon food for a week."

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse cried. "Pika pi!"

"Is my Pokémon food really so great? I'll keep that in mind."

The duo chatted like this, laughing light-heartedly, joking cheekily, Aubrey had only realized how she was only like this with her brother, someone she was close to. Aubrey smiled, realizing how close she and Pikachu had gotten in their short time together and could only anticipate how close they would be in the future. This didn't fuss Aubrey, as Pikachu had begun to rant about how she could take down any water Pokémon, no matter how strong, if they stood in her way. How did Aubrey know this if she didn't speak Pikachu? She had a hunch… and she was sure that hunch was right.

* * *

It wasn't long before Aubrey and Pikachu entered Cerulean City. Like usual, Aubrey checked into the Pokémon center, healing her Pokémon before finding an empty park to train in for a while. She trained with Ivysaur and Charmeleon to begin, as she hasn't had much training with her new Pokémon, Ivysaur and Charmeleon only just evolved and needed to get used to their new strengths. After hardcore training with both, Aubrey concentrated on Pikachu. Pikachu was perfect as usual, she was at the best she could be at that moment and Aubrey knew Pikachu would be ready for a Thunderstone soon. Unfortunately, Aubrey was all out of Thunderstones, or evolution stones for that matter. What can you do?

The following day continued with more solid training, focusing on all her Pokémon at this point. Retiring to the Pokémon center seemed wisest to Aubrey now, all her Pokémon were beat, exception for Pikachu, who Aubrey tried to keep off of to make sure she had all her energy for her battle only tomorrow.

The next day, Aubrey set off for the market, stocking up on supplies. She would be heading for an island where a flying-type gym was located and she wanted to get the next ferry there after tomorrow because another wasn't coming around for two weeks and Aubrey couldn't afford to wait that long. After stocking up, Aubrey headed for the gym, a merry-go-round like gym with a Seel on top. Quite pretty actually. Walking inside, there was a pool with three beautiful girls doing a synchronized swimming performance. Aubrey looked around at the crowd, noticing almost all, or just all, of the crowd were males. Sighing in exasperation, Aubrey waited for this little act to finish for she was only interested in her gym battle!

Time passed and Aubrey found herself listening to a young boy with black hair wearing a blue jacket, black shirt, light blue jeans, trainers and a red hat argue with the swimming girls – the Sensational Sisters – about having a gym battle. Apparently they had lost the past three battles and all their Pokémon were now at the Pokémon center. Aubrey was very annoyed, though she didn't show it. She stood up, ready to leave, ignoring the scene of the blonde simply handing over a Cascade Badge, until –

"Hold it right there!" A little red head shouted from above Aubrey, drawing attention not only to herself but to Aubrey as well. The girl jumped down to seemingly scold the sisters, and Aubrey decided to stop and listen, leaning on the railing. "Alright Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, I will!"

After much commotion, Aubrey found this girl, Misty, was the younger sister of the Sensational Sisters, and she's travelling with the boy, named Ash – presumably the same 'Ash' from the signpost. Misty was also the fourth Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym, deciding to battle Ash without hesitance.

"Hold up a minute," Aubrey called and she jumped down to level herself with sisters and the trainer. "I challenge this gym as well, and I'd like reassurance that I'll get my battle today. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule you see."

Misty turned to Aubrey with a smile.

"No problem, I'll battle you later on today, what's your name?"

"Aubrey." This made Aubrey think, how bad could it be? As long as she got her battle today it was fine. This also gives Aubrey the advantage, she can observe and conclude how Misty battles. Aubrey watched the battle, focusing intently on both Misty's battle style and Ash's battle style - who is possibly her new rival - however, midway, with a rumble and a crash, a large machine smashed through the wall! Two figures emerged, dressed in white uniforms with a red 'R' on their shirts, the girl with strange pinkish hair and the boy with purplish blue hair, and begun reciting a poem or motto of sorts,

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" A Meowth popped up too, a _talking_ Meowth!

"That's new, I've never heard of a Pokémon that could talk." Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows as she scanned her brain for any record of this.

"The water Pokémon have the advantage," James started.

"But if we steal that water away," Jesse continued.

"The Pokémon are ours for the taking!" James finished.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" The Meowth smirked wickedly. Suddenly, a gigantic hose began draining the pool of all the water. After a series of events, Ash ordered a Thunderbolt from his cutie Pikachu and sent Team Rocket blasting off. In the end, despite not actually winning – nor losing for that matter – the battle, the sisters decided to give Ash the Cascade Badge for saving the gym but the day wasn't over.

"Misty, I would like that battle please." Aubrey said, full of confidence. Misty nodded, still annoyed with Ash having his Cascade Badge without actually winning. Aubrey and Misty stood on either sides of the pool, Pokémon at the ready.

"Two Pokémon only! Misty calls Staryu!" Staryu jumped onto one of the platforms, not in the water. However, Aubrey wanted it in the water so she could use one Thunderbolt to knock it out.

"Pikachu," Pikachu jumped out onto another of the platforms, wobbling slightly but quickly gathering her balance.

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

"Dodge it," With relative ease, Pikachu jumped to the next platform, dodging the reasonably powerful attack.

"Jump in the water and use Tackle!"

"Thunderbolt," Pikachu stuck her tail into the water and shocked with volts of power and that was the end of round one.

"Staryu, come back!" Misty seemed unfazed by the loss of Staryu but Aubrey could tell it was just a facade. Her worry was expressed in her eyes. "Misty calls Goldeen! Horn Attack!"

"Goldeen, deen goldeen!"

Aubrey purposely let Pikachu get hit, Pikachu flying to the other side of the platform. Aubrey's strategy was to let Misty think she was gaining the upper hand.

"Ha! Now use your Fury Attack Goldeen!" Goldeen stabbed and jabbed with its Pikachu until Pikachu fell into the water. "Water Pokémon always have the advantage in the water!"

"Unless you're facing an Electric Pokémon," Misty stopped and panicked when she realized, hitting her head in annoyance with herself for forgetting.

"Goldeen, quick, use your Fury Attack again and get it out of the water!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Aubrey commanded one last time.

"PikaCHU!" Goldeen floated to the surface with swirled eyes. With ease and grace, Aubrey won the Cascade Badge. Pikachu swam out of the pool, shaking the water from her fur before Ash's Pikachu ran over, saying hello in their cute Pikachu ways.

"Good work Pikachu." Aubrey smiled slightly to her Pikachu but around so many strangers, Aubrey couldn't help but let her calm, collected and reserved personality take over.

"What the? How could you have won so easily? I mean, I know electric-types have a strong advantage but you shouldn't have defeated my Pokémon so easily!"

"Don't get upset. As a Gym Leader, you should conduct yourself with pride, whether you win or lose. Besides, I had a strategy that you fell for, plain and simple." Aubrey told the fiery red head as she accepted her badge from Daisy. "Thank you for the battle."

With those words, Aubrey almost began walking off for her next destination, Pikachu by her side. Almost.

"Hey wait, Aubrey, why don't you travel with us?" Ash asked her with a smile. "We could train together for the Pokémon League!"

"I'd be honored to Ash, but perhaps the next time we meet. I'm making a detour before Vermilion City and I'd really rather get there on my own." Ash nodded as Misty fumed. It looked as though Aubrey and Misty didn't get along very well, straight off the bat.

"It's a deal Aubrey!"

"See you Ash," Aubrey waved before continuing on her way, Pikachu racing after her.

'_Forest Edge Ferry Port, here I come,_' Aubrey thought as she walked along the path, the path to the Pokémon League.

To be continued.

* * *

_**Some of you may have noticed, some may not have, but Aubrey now has eight Pokémon! How is she able to carry around eight Pokémon at once? If you want to find out, stick around for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey, Pikachu and Squirtle walked through the green forest, tiring more and more. Aubrey didn't actually call Squirtle out, Squirtle just came out of her Poké Ball of her own accord. Unbeknownst to Aubrey, Squirtle was very frustrated. Charmeleon had evolved, Ivysaur and Pidgeotto was in their second stage when Aubrey caught them, Pikachu and the three Eevee couldn't evolve without an evolution stone, and that left Squirtle, still at the first stage, unevolved and doesn't require a stone to do so. Squirtle felt weak, especially when she sat beside the other Pokémon at meals or slept beside them during the night or trained in their presence. Squirtle was determined to make herself seem worthy to her trainer, so she kept out of her Poké Ball in order to get as much hands on experience as possible!

The three finally made it to Forest Edge Ferry Port, only minutes before the last ferry would be leaving, paid for her ticket – Pokémon go free – and fell asleep on her bed, her Pokémon curled up beside her. It would take a fair few hours before they arrived at their destination. Aubrey woke to one of her Eevee nudging her face and she figured they were nearly at Chrome Island. She stretched and recalled her Pokémon – except for Pidgeotto and Squirtle. A Flying type Gym meant Aubrey was going to use her Flying type Pokémon. Aubrey was also aware that Flying Pokémon were weak against rock, electric and ice type moves.

Ideally, Pikachu would be the best bet, followed by Squirtle then Charmeleon. Charmeleon's only fire-type move is Flamethrower while Squirtle can use Ice Beam, and as a back-up move BubbleBeam. Ivysaur and Eevee would be no good, neither can fly. Not to say they couldn't beat them but Aubrey wanted to stay on the safe side; she knew the Gym Leader was one of the more tougher ones in Kanto. Pikachu and Squirtle have also both been in a battle, dominating both times. Perhaps Charmeleon should take the battle instead, that way Charmeleon can get a good dose of experience in an official battle and not just little side battles trainers seem to always get on the side of the road.

It was settled, Aubrey had decided officially she was going to use Charmeleon and Pidgeotto.

Aubrey had been so wrapped up she hadn't realized she was at the Pokémon center already. She checked in with Nurse Joy, giving her Pokémon Trainer Licence to the nurse to confirm her details so she could book a room there for a few nights who stopped her before she could check into her room.

"Aubrey, is your father, by any chance, named Brandon?" Aubrey looked at Nurse Joy inquisitively.

"Yeah, that's him," She answered slowly. Nurse Joy reached under her desk and pulled out a white envelope with Aubrey's name on it in her father's messy scrawl, handing it to Aubrey with a smile. "This is for you, your father sent it over and said to tell you to read it before your battle."

"Uh, thank you Nurse Joy," Aubrey bowed kindly, staring at the envelope with wonder before heading up to her room, returning Squirtle. Her father sent her this... Is this the real reason he wanted her and her brother to come to Chrome Island?

_Aubrey and Auburn were discussing places they wanted to go when they left on their journey._

_"Of course I'll be going to Lavender Town before I challenge Saffron City Gym," Auburn told his sister. "I want to catch Ghost Pokémon there."_

_"I think I'll be going to the Safari Zone and hopefully I'll catch a strong Pokémon there." Aubrey responded, rare Pokémon like Ditto and Alakazam popping up in her mind._

_"You two should go to Chrome Island as well, there's a Flying type Gym there and it's tough, you should challenge it."_

_The twins looked at each other questionably. Why was their father suddenly engaged in their conversation? He usually had better things to do than listen to their conversation let alone converse in it too. Even if they were speaking of Pokémon and their journeys._

_"Dad, since when do you join our conversations?" Aubrey questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"I thought you might like to know." The brunet answered with his poker face. That didn't fool Auburn though._

_"Is there something you're hiding from us?"_

_"NO!" Brandon yelled, though this was a common thing for him to do_

_"Sorry I asked..."_

Aubrey sweat dropped at the memory before returning her attention to the envelope, opening it as the excitement boiled at the pit of her stomach and she bit her lip with anticipation. As she read the letter, she felt thoroughly disappointed but her spirits were raised again by the end of it. She did feel like asking Pikachu did use Thunderbolt on him though...

_Aubrey, _

_Yes, I've been planning this from the beginning. The Gym Leader, Joey, is an old friend of mine and one of my rivals back when I first started my journey as a ten year old boy. If and when you defeat Joey, hand him this letter, he should have something to give you from me. Stay strong, be brave, your Pokémon will give you their assistance._

_With love,_  
_-B.P.K Brandon_

Did he have to sign B.P.K? It's not like he sent an official letter to someone of great importance in the world...

Aubrey left her room with the letter safely tucked in her pocket and sat down for a nice lunch while contemplating different strategies in her mind. That's Aubrey, a real strategist. Nurse Joy had informed Aubrey earlier that the Gym Leader Joey often used his Pidgeot and Fearow, and you have to book a battle appointment in advance to actually battle him. So while Nurse Joy looked after her Pokémon, Aubrey booked her time for tomorrow morning at 10:00 on the dot and decided to locate a nice park or field to train on. It took a while but she found a lovely deserted field on the outskirts of the city where she could train all day and no one would bother her. Aubrey strolled back to the Pokémon center, she had time to waste.

* * *

The following morning, with her Pokémon all set and strong for the battle, Aubrey headed for her battle. She heard rumors about Joey being an incredibly strong battler. This would not faze Aubrey, not in the slightest. Coming into the gym, a wide building with a Pidgeot on the front, its wings surrounding the name 'Chrome Gym', Aubrey saw that the roof was open, fitting for a Flying type gym.

"You must be Aubrey, my first battle for the day," A tall brunet wearing a simple jacket, shirt and pants falling just below his knees. "I'm Gym Leader Joey."

"Pleasure." Aubrey bowed politely.

"Let's get down to it. Two Pokémon each, challenger may make substitutions, Gym Leader may not, no time limit." Joey jumped down to the field. "Fearow, let's go!"

"Go Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings once and flew strikingly fast to Fearow, landing a hit with force.

"Fury Attack then Wing Attack!" Fearow quickly recovered and flew straight to Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it Pidgeotto!" A flurry of attacks, but Pidgeotto dodged them all until the Wing Attack came, knocking her to the ground mercilessly! Aubrey gritted her teeth. "Gust, and then a Quick Attack and Tackle combination!"

Pidgeotto soared up, produced a powerful Gust, dirt disguising her as she flew in, using the combination as ordered, and knocking Fearow to the ground!

"Wing Attack while it's down!" Aubrey ordered.

"Counter with your own Wing Attack Fearow!" The Wing Attacks clashed multiple times.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust again!"

"Fearow, you use Gust too!" The Pokémon used all their strength and soon, a tornado was created! Aubrey's long hair was whipping around her face like it was alive with the force of this.

"Wing Attack Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto followed this order, using Wing Attack to strengthen her Gust, forcing the tornado to swallow Fearow with fury. Pidgeotto stopped the attack and watched as Fearow spun round and round, only stopping when the tornado died down. Fearow had fainted, leaving the victory to Pidgeotto!

"Pidgeot-ttttooooo!"

"Great job Pidgeotto!"

"The battle's not over yet! I call out Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot!" The evolved form of Pidgeotto cried fiercely. Aubrey observed Pidgeotto, she was clearly exhausted, that Fearow was well trained.

"Come back Pidgeotto," Aubrey recalled Pidgeotto into the little red and white ball and summoned her next choice, "I choose Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon!" The flame on his tail grew to level his determination as he roared with power.

"Pidgeot, Take Down!" Pidgeot flew at a great speed, slamming into Charmeleon with a heavy force and Charmeleon was thrown back. Of course, Pidgeot suffered recoil damage.

"Char…" Charmeleon groaned as he stood up, but fired up immediately.

"Tackle it Charmeleon!"

"Double-Edge!" A greenish energy surrounded Pidgeot as it flew to Charmeleon speedily.

"Dodge it last second!" Despite Pidgeot's speed, Charmeleon jumped in the air, Pidgeot hitting the ground instead – getting recoil damage again – and Charmeleon continued his Tackle, using the force of gravity to intensify the attack.

"Pidgeot, are you ok?" Joey called to his Pokémon through the smoke.

"Pidgeot!" It called back jumping back to place a few paces in front of its trainer, slightly bruised and battered.

"Good! Pidgeot, use Wing Attack quickly!"

"Flamethrower Charmeleon!" Charmeleon summoned his power and released the stream of fire from its mouth, the flames barreling towards the Pidgeot who was so close it didn't have time to dodge it. The flames hit full force, pushing Pidgeot backwards and smashing to the ground. Pidgeot too, had collapsed.

"Pidgeot return." Joey frowned slightly. This girl had defeated his strongest Fearow and strongest Pidgeot with two Pokémon not fully evolved yet and didn't lose either of them. "Aubrey that was a great battle."

"You didn't make it easy." Joey smiled at her and watched as she pulled out a note from her pocket, handing it to him. "This is from my dad, Brandon."

"You too?" Joey asked as he took the note, glancing at it before handing it back. "Come with me. Your brother had a note like this too."

"My brother was here?" Aubrey queried as she followed him behind the battle field into a kind of storage room filled with Poké Balls, books, videos and records, presumably all about Pokémon.

"Yeah, he defeated me after a tough battle," He laughed lightly. "Used his Fearow and Pikachu too, both pretty strong Pokémon. Must have trained that Pikachu well before he challenged me too, Pikachu don't have that much power without a lot of training."

"Wait a second, he has a Pikachu?"

"Yep, an anomaly strong Pikachu too." Aubrey felt worried now. Auburn had a Pikachu and a strong one at that... it's going to be a near unbeatable Pokémon when he evolves it. "Ah here are! This is what your father's giving to you!"

Aubrey took an ebony black case from the Gym Leader, opening it to reveal a soft velvet cushion with a lavender colored crystal gem thing on the top left, along with seven other hole-ish slots of what looked like places to hold more of these gem thingies. Joey carefully lifted the cushion up, where nine other spaces were indented into the cushion. She picked up the jewel, feeling its soft sides but sharp edges, studying it closely.

"It's a Gem, your father found it when he was checking out some ruins. According to him, he left you and your brother with a nanny. He also said you wouldn't find anymore lying around here in Kanto but as you grow older or wiser, you'll come to find out what these Gems are for and you'll actually find them all. One down, sixteen to go!" Joey laughed as he lead Aubrey out.

Aubrey closed the box after carefully placing the Gem back inside and cautiously put the box in her bag.

"Now, of course, we can't forget your badge!" Aubrey bowed as Joey handed a golden star-shaped badge to her, thanking him for both the badge and the Gem. "The Golden Badge represents the journey you take to reach the stars. I wish you well in the Pokémon league."

The leader and the challenger shook hands in good grace and the challenger left the gym with her brand new addition to her collection, her third badge, the Golden Badge.

So her father gave her a Gem, but didn't tell her what it's for, what it can actually do, why he gave it to her, where to find it and how to find it.

'_Gee, thanks dad,_'

* * *

Aubrey took the rest of the day off, well, off Pokémon training and battles, so forth. She explored the wondrous city, eating some of the cultural foods only ever made right there in the city and she booked a Poké Flight in advance to get to mainland, Vermilion City to be precise, in four days time. Poké Flights are where you fly to wherever you want to go (within the Kanto region) from Chrome Island on a Pokémon! The Pokémon they use are Charizard, Pidgeot, Fearow and Dragonite and you get to choose which if you pay an extra fee! Aubrey decided to pay the extra fee because she wanted to be up close to a Dragonite and therefore, chose to fly the Dragonite! Aubrey was very excited indeed.

Though for the time being, Aubrey trained with her Pokémon. She had an entire checklist for what she wanted her Pokémon to work on while they were on Chrome Island.

Pikachu: Increase speed levels

Pidgeotto: Work on evasiveness – gain experience

Charmeleon: Flamethrower power; Slash power – gain experience

Squirtle: Ice Beam accuracy – gain experience

Eevee: Learn new move, Night Shade

Ivysaur: Learn new move, Mega Drain

The Pokémon with 'gain experience' were the Pokémon she was hoping would gain enough experience to evolve again. Aubrey loved evolutions, whether by experience gain or through evolution stones, watching a Pokémon evolve – or even learn a new move – meant she was doing well as a trainer! Not to mention, she thought evolved Pokémon were pretty darn cool and wanted lots of fully evolved Pokémon. The stronger they are… That's not to say Aubrey thought only evolved Pokémon were strong, she just tended to favor them more. However, whether her Pokémon evolve or not, Aubrey would forever love and cherish them, no doubt about it.

It was Aubrey's last day, she'd be leaving for Vermilion City tomorrow so she wanted to get as much training packed in today, no time tomorrow. Pikachu's speed had definitely increased, Pidgeotto was dodging every Thunderbolt Pikachu threw at her, Charmeleon's Flamethrower was dominating Squirtle's BubbleBeam and Slash was carving sculptures into Squirtle's highly accurate Ice Beam. None of the Eevee could actually use Night Shade so far, they could get a few sparks only but this wasn't a big deal as they still had plenty of time to master it and Ivysaur's Mega Drain was really coming along, not perfected but very good for a completely new move.

Really, the only one who was upset with the end results of training was Squirtle.

"Squirtle? What's up? You haven't even touched your food." Aubrey crouched beside her Pokémon with worry. Why was she upset?

"Squirtle…" She moaned before racing off into the forest crying.

"Squirtle, come back!" Aubrey shouted after her. She turned to her other Pokémon. "You stay here and finish your lunch, I'll be back soon."

And Aubrey raced on after Squirtle, through thick shrubs, bushes and vines, tripping over little holes and tree roots, though it didn't matter what happened to her, only whether Squirtle would be ok. This is unfamiliar territory, something bad could happen and if anything bad could happen, it would. Aubrey called for her tiny turtle Pokémon but received no answer, eventually tripping over a large tree root and tumbling down a deep hill, landing in a field with her face down. Struggling, Aubrey managed to get up onto all fours, panting heavily, focusing on not feeling the pain. She didn't break or sprain anything, but she would have some big bruises tomorrow.

"Squirtle squirt Squirtle!" Aubrey's head shot up at the familiar cry. There Squirtle stood, facing down a creamy-white quadruped Pokémon with a flaming mane and tail, a Fire Horse Pokémon, it was a Ponyta! In a panic, Squirtle used her Ice Beam, a useless attack against a fire-type. In turn, Ponyta charged through with a combination of Agility and Stomp, throwing Squirtle onto her back where she struggled to get up. Ponyta reared up, threatening to use Stomp on Squirtle again and Aubrey launched herself forth ready to protect Squirtle.

"Squirtle, NO!"

"PikaCHUUUUUUUUUU!" A strong bolt of lightning struck Ponyta and Aubrey looked to see Pikachu by her side. Ponyta collapsed and Aubrey took the chance to throw a Poké ball, capturing the Pokémon. Aubrey and Pikachu ran to Squirtle's side, cradling Squirtle in her arms.

"Squirtle you really know how to give me a heart attack. Pikachu, are the others still back at the training field?" Pikachu nodded. "Good, that was a great Thunderbolt Pikachu, I'm very proud."

Aubrey put Squirtle back on the ground and called her new Ponyta out, not noticing Squirtle's tears forming as she did.

"Hey Ponyta, I'm your new trainer, Aubrey," Aubrey cooed, trying to make sure the Pokémon wasn't about to attack her. She held her hand out to Ponyta's face and Ponyta welcomed it with a happy 'neigh', gladly nuzzling the massage on her head. Aubrey made sure not to touch the flames, he might burn her since he's still new to her. "May I put a little accessory on you?"

Aubrey showed him the buckle from her wrist and he nodded. Careful of the flames, Aubrey placed the buckle around Ponyta's neck and came to a sudden realization, Ponyta wasn't burning her! Aubrey watched as Pikachu and Ponyta interacted cutely when suddenly, Squirtle cried out behind her!

She stomped around and seemed to be whining, crying and shouting.

"Squirtle, calm down!" After paying more attention to Squirtle's rant, Aubrey understood what Squirtle was upset about. She knelt down in front of her and began to talk. "Squirtle, I don't care if you don't evolve, you're still a great Pokémon. It's ok that you didn't defeat Ponyta. You're on my team because you're a diligent, strong and reliable Pokémon. That being said, you're not just my Pokémon, you're my friend too, so don't be upset. I don't expect you to evolve nor do I require you to evolve."

"Squirt?"

"Really." Squirtle jumped into Aubrey's arms, hugging her trainer and crying from her words. Pikachu and Ponyta watched from behind, sniffling slightly at the beautiful moment when their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A white glow engulfed Squirtle and she started to grow. Aubrey pulled back to see a Wartortle staring back at her. "It looks like you evolved anyway…"

"Wartortle tortle!" Aubrey hugged Squirtle…Wartortle in happiness. She evolved and Aubrey was ecstatic! She meant her words before but that didn't mean she didn't want Squirtle to evolve altogether.

"Let's head back you guys, Ponyta still needs to meet the others." Aubrey smiled as she listened to Pikachu, Ponyta and Wartortle following behind and chatting away happily. Her team was awesome.

Aubrey woke up after a wondrous sleep, collecting her Pokémon from Nurse Joy, eating a fulfilling breakfast and setting off for her flight to Vermilion City. She met her pilot, a young woman named Ellie dressed in a white shirt, brown jacket and pants, black boots and a pair of goggles on her head – typical pilot gear.

Without further ado, they took off for a two hour flight back to the mainland. Ellie was kind enough in telling Aubrey how she looks after her Dragonite, and how she trained it from when he was an itty bitty Dratini. Throughout the flight, Aubrey had Pidgeotto fly alongside them, carrying one of the Eevee, and Pidgeotto stuck it out all the way!

Dragonite was quite the marvelous Pokémon too. According to Ellie, after he evolved into Dragonite, he and Ellie flew around the world together. He was her very first Pokémon and Ellie couldn't have been happier. After a multitude of stories from Ellie about her and Dragonite, they finally reached the mainland.

"Well Aubrey, it was really nice talking to you, I hope you win all your badges and make it to the Pokémon League." Ellie smiled and she shook Aubrey's hand in good faith.

"Thanks Ellie, but I plan to dominate the Pokémon League too, not just make it there." Ellie laughed heartily at the girl.

"Well I'll be watching you "dominate" the Pokémon League on TV then! I'm sure you'll be great!"

"I'll give it 200%. Have a safe trip back Ellie."

"Have a safe journey Aubrey." With smiles and kind words, they both went their separate ways, happy to have made a new friend in someone.

Aubrey recalled Pidgeotto and walked to the Pokémon center. Along the way, Aubrey couldn't help but think about the stories Ellie told her of Dragonite and as she entered the Pokémon center, she made a decision to capture a Dratini and help it grow into a strong Dragonite, stronger than Ellie's Dragonite and they'd enter the Pokémon League together. As she stepped through though, she noticed four familiar figures and only one was Nurse Joy…

Pokémon Trainer Ash, Cerulean Gym's Leader Misty and Pewter Gym's Leader Brock.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aubrey, hey! How're you doing?" Ash smiled as Aubrey walked over to the counter.

"Hi guys." Aubrey greeted without returning the smile. "I'm good thanks, you seem to have been wrestling in the dirt."

"We've been travelling for a while and we got a bit lost on our way here." Brock explained. "Aubrey, I thought you'd be way past here by now."

"Maybe she came back because she lost her battle last time she was here." Misty taunted, to which Aubrey simply ignored.

"Didn't you make a detour before coming here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I went to Chrome Island and had a Gym Battle there then flew back here a few days later. I'm challenging the Vermilion Gym today." As soon as the last words left her lips, a boy entered the center with an injured Ratata, hurrying to get his Pokémon help. According to Nurse Joy, it was the 15th one within the month.

Nurse Joy brought the group to a room of beds filled with injured Pokémon and their trainers by their sides, all of them having lost to the Vermilion Gym Leader, Lieutenant Surge. Ash and Misty began to argue about how Ash was a weak trainer and what not but all Aubrey paid mind to was the injured Pokémon.

All the trainers seemed pretty young, and their Pokémon looked pretty weak and not just because they were bandaged. Pokémon like Caterpie, Oddish and Rattata are fairly weak and shouldn't be competing in Gym Battles unless a) they've been training for some time and b) they have a type advantage. According to Aubrey at least. Then again, she didn't plan on catching a Caterpie, Oddish or Rattata today or any other day.

A bell of sorts rung, signaling a Pokémon has recovered. Nurse Joy informed Aubrey and Ash their Pokémon were all better and they left to the foyer. Ash's Pikachu recovered well, finishing off the last of an apple. Aubrey simply packed her Pokémon – Ash, Brock and Misty not noticing she had nine Poké Balls – and begun to look for pamphlets about Vermilion Gym as another trainer with an injured Pidgey barged through seeking emergency help, causing Ash's Pikachu to freak out. Aubrey read and read and finally, she saw a picture of the Vermilion Gym. Immediately, Aubrey knew who she was going to use for her battle.

As soon as Aubrey thought this, Ash had grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him, Brock and Misty.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she finally managed to get her arm out of Ash's grip yet still walking with the trio.

"Making you hurry up! You have to see me win my battle against this Gym Leader!" Ash practically jumped with confidence.

"Well then Aubrey, since you're here, how's that Squirtle of yours?" Brock asked her as he remembered how the strong Water type defeated his Onix and Geodude by itself the last time.

"Oh wow! You have a Squirtle? I do too! We should totally have our Squirtle battle someday!" Ash grinned as

"Sorry but my Squirtle evolved a short while ago," Ash's grin disappeared but only for a fraction of a second, returning just as bright as before.

"That's ok, I mean, it's pretty awesome your Squirtle evolved anyway." Aubrey noticed how Ash seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes when he talked about Pokémon. She couldn't help but think there was something special about him.

Misty walked beside Brock, who was talking to Aubrey on his left who had Ash on her other side talking to her talking to Aubrey as if he were trying to steal her away from Brock. Misty was frustrated. What as so amazing about her? Sure she was really beautiful...and smart...and a powerful trainer...and probably just about everything else but Misty was too! She could do just as much as Aubrey could! She was pretty, smart, a powerful trainer and more! But the more Misty thought about it and compared the facts and figures, Aubrey just seemed to have everything better. Boy was she lucky... Well, there was one thing Misty thought she dominated Aubrey over, and she felt proud for it because it was the most important category of the lot! Kindliness and friendliness, to everyone! Unless their Team Rocket of course...

The group reached the Gym, and it was near identical to the picture; a large light blue building with massive lightning bolts framing the blue door with a singular lightning bolt painted on it, and more lightning bolts sticking out from the top of it. If anyone asked what type of Gym this was, Aubrey would have slapped them. After another argument between Ash and Misty, the group finally managed to walk through the large doors. Ash stated his challenge with confidence first so Aubrey just decided once more that going second wasn't going to be bad, she'd just observe the Gym Leader like last time with Misty. Not that last time actually helped much... A tall man, well-built and blond spiky hair, stepped out from the shadows. Aubrey thought the man could very well crush a man's skull with his bare hands!

"Whoa, he's huge!" Brock gasped,

"Is he the Gym Leader you have to beat?" Misty gulped,

"Just hope his Pokémon aren't as strong as he is tall…" Aubrey shrugged offhandedly.

"Welcome to Vermilion Gym!" He grinned wide and hugged Misty. "My next challenger's a cute one! Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Um, excuse me, I'm not the challenger," Misty told him nervously.

"Then who?" Ash stepped forwards, just as determined as ever, or more. The two argued, well, Ash argued while Surge taunted and teased, particularly when he noticed Ash's Pikachu holding Ash's leg. Turns out, Surge's Pokémon was a Raichu! More arguing and teasing continued but few things stuck out to Aubrey:

"_If you want to become a Pokémon Master, you should make your Pokémon evolve as soon as you catch it!_"

"_Electric Pokémon are only useful once they've learnt all their different electrical attacks!_"

Aubrey's eye twitched as she heard Surge's words. Evolution is great but you don't just evolve your Pokémon as soon as possible, you help them learn everything they can, let them grow as they wish! And electric Pokémon also don't need to learn all the electric attacks to be useful, there are other moves you can teach them to help them become strong. Sure Aubrey loved evolution, but she'd never force a Pokémon of any type to evolve, at least, not without a perfectly good reason like saving the world or something...but seriously, when would she ever? Aubrey second guessed her choice of Pokémon to battle him; Should she continue with her original choice or use her Pikachu and show him who's boss?

Aubrey just decided to watch and see how powerful Raichu really is and calculate her odds. Ash's Pikachu stood firm against Raichu, but Pikachu was no match for Raichu. He had dominated with more ease than Aubrey had ever seen and Pikachu was immediately rushed to the Pokémon center!

Before Pikachu could awake, a light bulb shone above her head and within milliseconds, she was jumping up and ran off, stopping only to answer Brock when he asked what she was doing.

"I figured it out," Was all she told him and he was left to figure out what she figured out.

When Pikachu awoke, Nurse Joy had offered Ash a Thunderstone in order to help him so he can evolve Pikachu into a Raichu though in the end, Pikachu refused as he had wanted to defeat Raichu as a Pikachu.

"Alright, are we all charged up?" Ash asked Pikachu with determination and a fire in his eyes.

"Pi!" Pikachu answered as equally determined before falling back on the bed.

"It hasn't fully recovered its stamina," Nurse Joy told Ash. "You should let it rest a little while longer."

Waiting in the lobby, Ash, Brock and Misty tried to figure out a way to defeat Surge and of course, Brock was the one who did.

"I think Aubrey went to challenge Surge, she has a Pikachu too and probably wants to use her so she must have come up with some sort of strategy to defeat him."

"Because Aubrey's so smart, she can figure out anything." Misty sneered as she mocked the girl from afar.

"Aubrey beat you so I wouldn't really be talking if I were you." Ash grunted.

"Anyway! I think I know what her plan was!" Brock interrupted, particularly since Misty was about to bite Ash's head off for his comment, - as he really was quite sick of them arguing...all the time! - and proceeded to explain what must have been Aubrey's plan to them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"My name is Aubrey and I've come to challenge the Vermilion Gym so let's get to it, I don't have patience to waste time." Aubrey announced as she walked through the Gym doors, excitement building up through every nerve in her body! She didn't express this in her face or with her body but she couldn't wait. She was in a rush because she so desperately wanted to try out her super duper awesome plan!

"Calm down, I'll battle you but only because you're a cute one," Surge joked as he grinned widely. Aubrey simply rolled her eyes and the two stepped into their places on either side of the field. "Raichu, let's battle!"

"Pikachu, it's time to battle!"

"You're choosing a Pikachu too?" Surge busted out laughing but Aubrey simply smirked.

"Don't underestimate us. Pikachu, Quick Attack-Tackle combination."

"Mega Kick Raichu!"

"Dodge it, don't let it get close." Pikachu swiftly avoided the Mega Kick and bolted forth, landing the hit and knocking Raichu back. "What's wrong Surge? Can't Raichu use its electric attacks anymore?"

"I'll show you electricity! Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Surge easily fell for Aubrey's taunting, but it was her only hope as she didn't want Pikachu to get hurt as much as possible!

"Use your tail Pikachu!" The Thunderbolt struck down on Pikachu, but she stood on her tail and used it as a ground to dodge the electric attack. "Quick Attack-Tackle combination again!"

Pikachu charged again, zigzagging to confuse Raichu and slammed into Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu charged up again and struck a devastating Thunderbolt but it missed as Pikachu used her little trick again.

"Again Raichu!" Raichu charged up but nothing came of it.

"Raichu's out of electricity, Pikachu, finish this." Pikachu ran forwards and launched herself at Raichu. Raichu moved its body just in the nick of time, but its tail dangled out and Pikachu grabbed it in her mouth, making Raichu shriek in pain and run around with little tears in its eyes. Aubrey felt the corners of her mouth pull up, she and Pikachu had a moment there, Aubrey didn't tell Pikachu what to do, Pikachu already knew, truly, their bond was growing.

"Raichu, slam your tail on the ground! Get that Pikachu off your tail!" Raichu followed its orders, and Pikachu slammed into the ground time after time until finally, with one big 'BOOM', Pikachu had been thrown off! There were smudges of dirt on her coat and she breathed heavily, but Pikachu stood up strongly regardless. She was **_not_** going to lose, not because Aubrey told her or because Aubrey wanted to - though that was a contributing factor - Pikachu wanted to be strong as a Pikachu before she evolved!

"Alright Pikachu, let's wrap this up!" Pikachu ran around Raichu in circles until Raichu got dizzy trying to follow it then used Tackle from behind and could call this battle victory.

Despite losing to a Pikachu – a very shocking fact for Raichu and Surge it seemed – they were fairly happy to hand over the Thunder Badge.

"Congratulations, you're a real great trainer! Gave me a real run for my money!" Aubrey bowed, taking the badge with a simple 'thank you' and left, pinning her newest badge alongside her other three.

"Well Pikachu, you did amazingly, I'm so proud of you." Aubrey smiled at Pikachu, perched on her shoulder cutely.

"Pika pi, chu pika pika!"

"That doesn't mean you have to brag you know,"

"Pi pika pi, chu pi,"

"Ok, yeah you deserve a treat, defeating your evolved form is pretty hard and you did it pretty well."

"Pikachu! Pika pika?"

"No, I have a feeling Brock already figured out how and he's probably already told Ash himself."

"Pika Pikachu!"

Upon arrival in to the Pokémon center, Aubrey called Pikachu back to her Poké Ball and handed it to Nurse Joy for a checkup and made her way to see Ash and his Pikachu.

"Hey Aubrey! Did you win your battle?" Ash asked excitedly from the waiting room outside Pikachu's room.

"With ease." Aubrey answered simply. "Have you figured out Raichu's weakness then?"

"Brock did, not that it's any of your business." Misty humph'd.

"Is Pikachu ok then?" Aubrey asked Ash, ignoring Misty completely, Misty fuming silently as her eye twitched.

"Yeah and we're going to challenge Surge again!"

"Today?" Aubrey questioned skeptically.

"Well, no, tomorrow, Pikachu's a bit too worn out after what happened today."

"I thought so. I'll stick around and see how you do then." Ash smiled at Aubrey's concern for him and his Pikachu but a sudden thought struck him.

"Do you remember you said you'd travel with us if we met in Vermilion? We met in Vermilion so you've got to travel with us!"

"On one condition,"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Win the battle tomorrow and get that badge."

"Deal!" Ash held his hand out expectantly. Aubrey brought hers up to meet his in a promising shake - now she really couldn't get out of it...

* * *

The very next day, Ash, Aubrey, Brock and Misty set off for Vermilion Gym – encountering a strange cheer by Team Rocket along the way – and challenged Surge again. Ash and Pikachu started off badly but using Agility and standing on his tail, Pikachu came out on top. Familiar scene, no?

Ash ended up getting a Thunder Badge, which meant Aubrey was going to start travelling with some company from now on. Aubrey hoped that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Who knows? Maybe having people as travelling partners instead of Pokémon would be a good thing.

"So, looks like you're travelling with us now." Brock reminded Aubrey as they decided to stock up on supplies together.

"Looks like it, but why am I travelling with the Pewter Gym Leader when he should be leading Pewter Gym as I speak?" Funnily enough, Aubrey didn't question this despite all the time she had to. Well in any case, she enjoyed chatting with Brock, he was easy to talk to.

"My dad came back from his own Pokémon journey and decided to take over for me so I could travel on my own journey. You see, Ash wants to become the greatest Pokémon Master ever, Misty wants to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master ever and my dream is similar, I want to be the world's best Pokémon breeder!"

"Good luck to you then,"

"Thanks." They paid for their purchases and headed off to the Pokémon center again. "What about you? Why are you on a Pokémon journey?"

"I guess you could say I'm Ash's rival. My goal at the moment is to enter the Pokémon League and win. However, I aspire to become the Pokémon World Champion, better than the Elite Four, better than the champion!"

"So a Pokémon Master?"

"No, a Pokémon Master is at the level of Elite Four, give or take a bit. I want to defeat all the regional champions and become the world champion, besting my brother."

"I get you now," Brock shifted the bags he held. "That's some dream… Good luck to you too! So is your brother a famous trainer?"

"No, we left for our journeys at the same time but he's always been better when it comes to more than just Pokémon. Right now, he's my biggest rival, and I'll try my very hardest to defeat him in battle one day. Hopefully, that'll be at the Pokémon League!"

"I'm sure you'll get there soon enough!"

It wasn't long before Aubrey, Ash, Brock and Misty were walking around Vermilion Port, seeing the beautiful ships. Aubrey, having been born into a wealthy family due to her father's success, has been on a few cruises, and they were great but she'd always been paranoid of entering a storm. Mid thought, Aubrey realized the others were sulking off. They probably have never been on a cruise before...

As the three sulked – plus Pikachu – and Aubrey pitied them slightly, two strange looking girls gave them free tickets for a cruise aboard the famous St. Anne. Apparently they had to go out with their boyfriends and decided to give their tickets to 'really cool Pokémon trainers'. Though Aubrey thought this to be quite suspicious, the others didn't seem to so she shrugged it off.

"Talk about overusing a word," Aubrey commented dryly. "It's really '_cool'_ we got these tickets though. I won't complain."

"You said it." Ash and Brock nodded

The St. Anne truly was a magnificent ship; sheer size of it made every individual person and Pokémon seem as tiny as a Caterpie to an Onix, quite the different. Aubrey had never been on the St. Anne before but this seemed like a Pokémon festival on the famous ship, St. Anne. People were selling things, people were battling – Ash found himself and his Butterfree against a man and his Raticate – and the quality of the food was top notch, 5 star quality.

Aubrey also had many battles with other Pokémon trainers and received a few offers to trade. However, Aubrey saw how Ash had decided to trade his Butterfree for the Raticate but afterwards, he seemed to regret it deeply and Aubrey didn't want the same thing happening to her.

All of a sudden, Jesse and James, along with many other Rockets, appeared and tried to steal all the Pokémon! Like good Pokémon trainers though, the group along with the other trainers on board, fought the Rockets, not surrendering or backing down. Aubrey's Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur all joined the fray, battling to the best of their ability!

After defeating Team Rocket, Ash decided he wanted his Butterfree back! Murphy's Law; the seas roared as a storm approached, everyone had to evacuate the ship ASAP! Ash had just finished making the trade but dropped Butterfree's Poké Ball! Aubrey, Brock and Misty chased after Ash who chased after his Poké Ball down what felt like every corridor! Aubrey could understand, it might be impossible to get the Poké Ball - more importantly, Butterfree back - once it's so far under water! Just as Ash caught it, the ship rocked harshly and the group fell into one of the rooms, falling into unconsciousness!

The St. Anne, the unsinkable ship, begun to sink with Aubrey, Ash, Brock and Misty stuck on it with little hope of escaping, along with the Team Rocket Trio, Jesse, James and Meowth who were also unconscious!

What are the heroes - and the villains - going to do now?

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aubrey, wake up!" Aubrey's eyes shot open to meet Brock's, who was sitting beside her a look of relief on his face with Ash's Pikachu. "Are you ok?"

Aubrey sat up groaning, holding her head as she felt the intense headache coming on.

"Well my head hurts but otherwise I'm good." She gritted.

"That's understandable, you've got a big bump on your head. You should take a look at it." Brock pointed to the broken mirror beside an upside down Ash. Aubrey ignored him and checked out her injury as Brock proceeded to wake Misty who then proceeded to wake Ash. The bump was red and aching and Aubrey grimaced. Aubrey then looked out the window, noticing the Pokémon swimming by outside. Looks like she was in real trouble this time, the ship had sunk!

The quartet started looking around the ship, trying to find a way off and came to a pool of water.

"What are we supposed to do? The ship's leaking everywhere!" Ash said.

"We've got to keep calm," Misty spoke coolly. "As long as there's air in here, it'll take time to fill up with water."

"Misty's right. We can't start freaking out otherwise we'll never make it through." Aubrey agreed.

"Sure, but we better not waste any time escaping." Brock added.

"We can either go up or down," Misty figured.

"Well if we're sinking, up would definitely better, and if the ship is upside down," Ash begun

"The deck is below us and the ship's bottom is up above our head." Aubrey finished.

"Then we have to dive down to the deck!" Ash settled, Pikachu agreeing entirely.

"But if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end then we're done for." Brock reminded. Aubrey shivered at the thought of her reaching a dead end... that would definitely be end of her!

"Which is why we have Pokémon." Aubrey spoke. "We can use a Water Pokémon to search for a possible route through."

"You read my mind Aubrey." Misty agreed, mentally kicking herself, though Misty knew it was the only way to help them all survive, by working together. They had a second chance to live, she wasn't going to let it go! "Go Goldeen!"

Misty gave the orders to Goldeen and the quartet waited for the return of the Pokémon - Misty glaring at Aubrey, turning away when Aubrey looked over with a raised eyebrow - when suddenly, familiar faces appeared from the water! Goldeen threw the three figures out of the water and onto the ramp.

"Team Rocket?"

"They look terrible!"

"An improvement from the usual." The terrible trio did not know who their saviors were and tried with difficulty to recite their motto until they noticed who had rescued them. Pokémon were drawn from everyone but Aubrey and Misty and a battle almost started, if it weren't for the ship leaning, throwing the inhabitants to one side. After much difficulty, the groups had balanced the weight out again by recalling all their Pokémon save for Ash's Pikachu, and Aubrey and Misty had forced both sides to call a temporary truce. Aubrey almost laughed; while Ash and Jesse had shook normally, Brock and James looked like they were trying to strangle the other's hand and Pikachu had shocked Meowth!

Misty had once built a model of the St. Anne once, having learnt all about the structure and figured out their escape plan: climb up to the bottom of the ship, cut a hole in the hull and swim out! Simple! Probably a tad bit risky. It occurred to Aubrey that maybe Misty wasn't as useless as she originally thought. The group climbed floors by using Brock's Onix as stairs, overcame darkness through the flame on Ash's Charmander's tail like a torch, and they even passed over a blazing fire in the kitchen by using Aubrey's Ivysaur's Vine Whip to carry everyone across to the other side! Naturally, James almost backed out and Jesse and Meowth stayed with him on the wrong side to help him across but everyone else was on the other side, including Ivysaur with his vines.

"Wait! Don't leave us, send back the vines!" It was then, after Team Rocket was safely on the other side, they reached the Engine Room, where, according to Misty, the hull was the thinnest.

Ash called his Charmander, commanding him to use Flamethrower to weld through the metal of the ship and obviously recalling him quickly before the water could put out his tail. They tied ropes to their respective Water Pokémon – Aubrey to Wartortle, Ash and Pikachu to Squirtle, Brock to Misty's Starmie and Misty to Goldeen – and swam up through the hole to reach air. Unfortunately, Jesse, James and Meowth didn't grab a Water Pokémon despite Misty having constantly told them to do so, and James' Magikarp couldn't swim!

"I wonder why Team Rocket still hasn't surfaced," Misty worried.

"Do you think they're still trapped inside?" Ash asked.

"If they are, they're goners." Aubrey quipped lightly.

"There's nothing more we can do, except try to find dry land." Brock settled in a final tone.

The heroes found themselves standing on a large, floating plank of wood, wondering why Team Rocket hadn't surfaced.

"Let's see, nothing but ocean in every direction," Ash looked from side to side. "And no way to tell which direction to go."

"I remember the story of Noah, who, when he had to find dry land, sent a bird to find it and return with a branch!" Brock said, sparking the idea in everyone else's minds.

"What a great idea! We're going to do the same thing as Noah!" Ash called his Pidgeotto to find dry land but what it brought back was not a branch but ended up being Team Rocket and their Magikarp!

"Talk about your déjà vu." Aubrey said as she crossed her arms in what little remorse she could give. The group thought Team Rocket hadn't made it and were about to send them back into the ocean with a little prayer of respect but before they could push them off, the trio had woken up! The large group, reunited though it was not a necessarily pleasing fact, waited there until the next day, having slept on the large and uncomfortable plank, without any food to eat, giving them those hunger pains that felt like daggers in their stomachs they really didn't like.

"I'm so hungry!" Ash whined.

"You know that stage when you're so hungry you're not hungry anymore?" Aubrey grumbled with a hoarse voice, this being the first thing she said in hours. "I'm passed that and now, there's only a numb ache…"

"It seems like forever since we last ate." Brock mentioned.

"IF I HAD KNOWN I WAS GOING TO BE STARVING I WOULD HAVE STUFFED MY FACE FULL WHEN I WAS ON THE ST. ANNE!" Misty shouted in fury. Team Rocket weren't much better than their enemies. They, too, were whining about their grumbling stomachs in pain.

Unfortunately for Ash, Brock and Team Rocket, they started drooling when they looked at Magikarp as a meal.

...Flayed karp... fried karp... fresh marinated karp... karp flambé...

Much to Aubrey's amusement, Meowth tried taking bite, discovering the hard way that Magikarp was just scales and bones with no meat! In aggravation at a Magikarp who couldn't even serve as a meal let alone swim, James kicked it back into the ocean – where it splashed hopelessly and pathetically to avoid sinking – exclaiming how he didn't want to be its master! The group watched Magikarp flailing with pity and sorrow in their eyes for the poor creature, that is until Magikarp glowed white and evolved! It's body grew into a height towering over the group and it looked mad!

"Now you've done it! Magikarp has evolved into Gyarados!" Misty shouted in terror.

"Gyarados? I miss Magikarp!" Jesse cried.

"You're going to miss Magikarp even more!" Aubrey all but roared at Team Rocket for their incredible idiocy. Her eyes were wide with fear, Aubrey was well aware of the frightful legends and myths of Gyarados and she wasn't prepared to find out if they were true or not!

'_Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament so you'd better use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel._' Ash's Pokédex informed them.

"I'm James, your master, obey me!" Gyarados roared at its 'master' who was visibly very frightened of his new Pokémon.

"Dimwit! If you're the master don't act like you're scared of it!" Jesse scolded him.

"I _am_ scared!" He cried in reply.

Misty resolved to summoning her Goldeen, Starmie and Staryu.

"How will you battle it?" Brock asked in a rush.

"My strategy is RUN AWAY!" Using the Water types to swim away as fast as possible. When the group thought they had managed to escape, Gyarados summoned multiple other Gyarados to use DragonRage as a collective, creating a cyclone of water! The cyclone hit the heroes as they tried their hardest to stay together but it didn't seem to matter, as the force of the cyclone sent our heroes off into another terrible fate!

* * *

Aubrey groaned as she along with Ash, Brock and Misty woke to find themselves on a beach.

"How did we survive that cyclone?" Brock asked baffled with shock.

"We were very lucky," Aubrey sat up and joining the conversation.

"Yeah, isn't that right Pikachu?" No answer. "Where's Pikachu? Ah! I only have two of my Pokéballs!"

And such, a Pokémon search party begun for Ash's Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Night fall came, and still, they had found themselves running from a giant Zapdos instead of being reunited with their Pokémon! Yet they resolved, they had to find a safe place to crash for the night and would continue their in the morning.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!" The foursome called desperately for the missing Pokémon but no cigar.

"Where could they all have gone?" They continued searching until they met an oversized fire Pokémon! The jumped out of the way of a Flamethrower and behind a rock.

"It looks like a Charizard!"

"That's because it is Charizard,"

"An evolved Charmander?"

"But much bigger!" They managed to escape the giant Pokémon and ran as fast and far away as possible!

"What are these Pokémon _eating_?" Aubrey asked incredulously. Soon, the group found themselves at a bridge, staring at an oversized Pikachu in shock! A noise sounded. Something was barreling towards them on the train tracks and it wasn't only a cart! Tagging along was a massive Kabutops! The ground beneath their feet cracked and they fell, luckily into the little cart, unluckily with Jesse and James already in it and it tagged the large Pikachu to join the Kabutops!

"Ash look, over there!" Big Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur were chasing down Ash's Pokémon, along with Jesse's Ekans, James's Koffing and Team Rocket's Meowth! Ash tried to think of ways to get the Pokémon into the cart, but the break was broken and they were nearing a loop in the tracks! They held on tight as the cart went round safely, added bonus, this gave the opening for the Pokémon to jump into the cart too! Reunited with the Pokémon, everyone was happy, including Team Rocket, but not for long! The evolved Kanto region starters had been picked up too!

"Based on our recent run of luck, I would say the cable should snap." When James finished speaking, his words came true; the cable snapped. "Next, we'll be hurled into the air."

Like he was writing the story himself.

"Then we'll probably crash into something." Meowth predicted. And so they did, they crashed into the giant… _mechanical_… Zapdos… What?

"Brock, since when are Pokémon made up of nuts and bolts?"

"Aubrey, I have absolutely no idea."

"And then, finally,"

"We hit the water." And the cart quickly plunged into the water.

* * *

Finally, our tired heroes resume their long journey… and find themselves at a beautiful town called Porta Vista, where they decided to go swimming leisurely, sunbathe in warmth and have a tropical time!

Unfortunately for our heroes, they were stranded on the island, ships, ferries and boats weren't leaving Porta Vista for another three hours! Serves them right for missing the first boat.

"Misfortunes of travelling in a group no.1: Tardiness." Aubrey sighed. Misty glared at her but continued to ignore her blatantly like usual. Ash, being the oblivious dimwit he was, didn't notice the girls' behavior while Brock sweat dropped and furrowed his brows. Would those girls ever get along? It didn't seem like it, at least, not anytime soon. Regardless, Brock hoped they would very soon. Misty was quite stubborn and hated Aubrey for whatever girlish reasons, and Aubrey responded like she would with anyone, with little quips, which of course, usually aggravated Misty all the more.

Aubrey's a strange one, he knew. On the outside, Aubrey is quite harsh, sarcastic and uncaring, she had quite the cold front but on the inside, Brock knew she was a warm, loving and fun person to be around - at least that's what Brock keeps hoping. However, Brock didn't fall head over heels in love with Aubrey at first sight, despite her obvious beauty. Why was that? Was it because she wasn't as old as the other girls he found himself drooling over, because they were roughly the same age? Was it because of her slightly intimidating front? Was it because she was actually shorter than him? Or maybe because she was the Untouchable Gym Challenger before she was the Beautiful Traveling Partner? Brock watched as Aubrey fished out her book she was reading the night before and smiled. That was when an idea struck his mind. A simple thought, a hypothesis, a theory that perhaps, just maybe, on a whim, Brock respected Aubrey as a **_friend_** too much. Too much to see her as his future children's mother, his future wife, his future fiance or his future girlfriend. Brock chuckled to himself lightly when he came to his next conclusion of his future with Aubrey: he and Aubrey would be very close someday, they would have a very tight, indivisible **_friendship_**.

"Oh look, it's a Horsea, how cute!" Misty saw in the water. Aubrey ignored this, she wasn't interested in capturing a Horsea nor their evolved form, despite already understanding lots about them and their power. Instead, she continued reading her little book, 'Pokémon Alive: A Guide to Kanto's Gyms!' She was very much interested in finding out what she should try to teach her Pokémon in order to overcome possible disadvantages and the like. This book had updated information on all the official Gyms and their Leader's win/loss percentages. However, the general preferred type of the Gym Leader was told but not the Pokémon.

"It looks like it's injured." Brock pointed out, drawing Aubrey from her book.

"And there's no Pokémon center around here." Misty brought out her Poké Ball. "I know what,"

The Horsea made her stop in her tracks by spraying ink to create a picture on the water of some sort.

"It's saying something,"

"We have to try taking care of its wounds first! I'll capture it in my Poké Ball!" An explosion suddenly boomed through the air, a boat had suddenly exploded! The sailors jumped from the boat in a rush and Misty sent her Pokémon out to help them. Aubrey sent her Wartortle out to help and Ash and Brock found a boat to help get the sailors onto their boat. The sailors seemed delirious and didn't explain what had happened, wanting only to tell the boss about it.

Nastina was a small but rather terrifying woman who wanted to build a luxury hotel on the water, the world's most luxurious hotel in fact but Tentacool seemed to be getting in the way of construction. Because of the Tentacool, the tourists haven't been coming near it! Nastina offered luxury dinners for a year, one million dollars cash and free vouchers for the hotel if they exterminated the Tentacool! Misty however, loved Tentacool and stormed out raging, Aubrey, Ash and Brock following to understand why. Though Aubrey thought the Tentacool were hideous and didn't have much of a biasness towards them whatsoever, she too thought it was wrong to exterminate the creatures. Besides, she could afford all this anyway; her family is very wealthy, not that she's bragging or anything.

Misty seemed to be in that phase again where she was fawning over water Pokémon and her eyes went all misty. No pun intended. Misty fantasized about the beauty of water Pokémon, Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance. In any case, they fixed the Horsea up so it regained its health but something was still worrying. They came to the conclusion that Horsea was trying to warn them about the Tentacool and why the ship was sunk but at that time, Nastina had made an announcement that one million dollars will be awarded to anyone who exterminates the Tentacool! A crowd raged to the harbor, trampling Ash, Brock and Misty, Aubrey had moved out of the way in time.

With a snappy entrance, Team Rocket had decided they would exterminate the Tentacool and drove off in their snappy boat after the Tentacool. From the harbor, the heroes and the crowd could see the gems on the heads of the Tentacool glowing, a large patch of the sea glowing red and there were so many! A Tentacool had then evolved into a giant Tentacruel!

Tentacruel wrapped itself around the half built hotel, and crushed it mercilessly. Nastina tried to shoot Tentacruel but the bullets bounced right off its jelly-like body. Tentacool flocked through the town, and as Tentacruel swam towards the town, creating a massive tidal wave! Luckily our heroes managed to get onto high grounds! Tentacruel then threw a destroyed piece of what looked like a crane at the rest of Nastina's Amusement Park, destroying it fiercely. The heroes figured out that this was what Horsea was trying to warn them about. After much destruction, Tentacruel picked up Meowth and spoke through him.

"We are Tentacool and Tentacruel. Hear us now. Humans have destroyed our ocean home and now we will have our revenge!" Aubrey mentally kicked herself. How had she not figured this out? It was so obvious! "Now we will begin to destroy your world, your home, as you have so cruelly tried to destroy ours and not one of you has the right to complain about it!"

Their homes were where the hotel was being built, in the coral reef. With Aubrey's and Ash's Pidgeotto carrying their Pikachu, Butterfree carrying Bulbasaur and Zubat carrying Squirtle along with Starmie, Staryu and Goldeen, the Pokémon defended the town. Tentacruel was about to attack Pikachu until Misty had begun to reason with it and was successful!

Nastina, being the stupid woman she was, attacked Tentacruel and tried to get it to go into business with her. Much to Aubrey's amusement, Tentacruel threw her to the other side of the island. And with that, Tentacruel and its army of Tentacool left for their ocean homes after the townspeople promised to never try – intentionally or otherwise – to the destroy their homes.

* * *

Eventually, our heroes caught the ferry, reminiscing about the day's events, particularly Misty, who ended up catching Horsea after all. After all the commotion died, Brock brought up a simple question that sparked Ash's and Misty's curiosity, not that Misty would admit it.

"So, how are you able to carry around so many Pokémon Aubrey? You're carrying nine Pokémon with you and you can use them all." Aubrey sighed, she knew she'd have to face this question someday.

"Well, my brother and I fixed our Poké Balls so when we caught our seventh Pokémon, it wouldn't be transported back home. We decided we didn't want to be forced to choose between the Pokémon we carried. Also we figured it to be more convenient to train all of them at the same time compared to going through the trouble to have them transported."

"That's awesome!" Ash said excitedly. "Could you do the same thing for mine?"

"No, I'd have to mess with your Pokédex and I really don't want to break it." Aubrey denied. "Maybe if you ever run into my brother he could help you, he's really good with this stuff."

"Oh ok…but still, that's really cool!" Ash was a bit saddened but he felt better knowing she probably would have done it if the circumstances were different. "I guess I'll have to ask him when I meet him!"

"That's pretty smart of you, you must be really good with machinery and technology then." Brock stated in admiration of Aubrey and her brother's talent.

"I suppose you could say that. Would you like me to do the same to your Poké Balls?"

"Nah, I don't think it'll be necessary." Brock declined with a slight shake of his head. "I don't really think I'm going to catch that many Pokémon."

"Same here." Misty also declined. The conversation continued through the ride, about Pokémon and battle strategies, it was quite the talk, particularly on a nice warm evening. When it got late, they retired to their temporary beds for the night.

* * *

_The wind tickled the back of her neck like a little warning to forfeit or else but she would not back down, Aubrey rarely does. Aubrey's Pikachu stood unsteadily and panting hard, dirt smudging her face, arms, legs, front and back, scrapes and bruises among them, yet like her trainer, Pikachu didn't back down either. The blue haired girl Aubrey vaguely remembered as Assunta called her command to her large, silvery grey Pokémon who didn't have so much as a scratch anywhere on its body._

_"Rhydon, use Ice Beam!" Before Aubrey could call her defense from Pikachu, Rhydon's Ice Beam had frozen Pikachu solid._

_"NO, PIKACHU!" Aubrey waited for that miraculous moment where she and Pikachu would pull through strongly and determinedly, but it never came. Pikachu stood frozen in ice._

_"Now Rhydon, finish this with Hyper Beam!"_

_"PIKACHU!" The Hyper Beam blasted towards the frozen Pikachu without stopping, shattering the ice and successfully freeing Pikachu but putting her out for the count!_

_"I guess I've won," Assunta returned Rhydon and walked off, leaving Aubrey standing there, wondering how she could have possibly lost! It was as if the Ice Beam hit Aubrey too, she didn't move but stood frozen. Ash, Brock and Misty looked off from the side at Aubrey with a mixture of shock and pity written on their faces though she ignored it. Her defeat was shameful, she had known, she fell to her knees as she suffered the shame ungracefully and very un-Aubrey-like. Aubrey returned Pikachu eventually but didn't move from off the ground until Ash and Brock forced her when it started raining, telling her Pikachu needed help._

Aubrey snapped her eyes open from her nightmare. It felt so real, so devastating, she could remember every last word, every emotion, every touch. How could a defeat make her feel like this? Is Assunta even real? What is she going to do? Is this battle going to actually happen? Aubrey resolved. Even if this was just her imagination, she was going to conquer it! If she ever did run into Assunta, she was going to defeat the trainer without fear, without worry, she would use all her strength, stamina, skill and strategy to make sure this nightmare would never reveal itself to be true in any way, shape or form!

Aubrey will not lose.

Ever!

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

The ferry from Porta Vista has reached its destination: Maiden's Peak! Aubrey couldn't wait until they docked, not because of the festival, nor the monuments or legends. Aubrey had a good feeling her Eevee were finally going to master Night Shade! She another had a feeling the others would be using their time up by enjoying the festival so she would take the time to train. As she suspected, the others checked out the festival, failing to convince Aubrey to go along, as Aubrey found a nice empty field to train in. After her nightmare, she wasn't going to let a silly festival get in her way!

"Alright, come on out Eevee!" Aubrey threw her Poké Balls and her three Eevee materialized. "We're working on Night Shade again, you were doing really well last time."

"Vee!"

"Warm up a bit and use your Quick Attack around the field once, use Tackle on the tree then finish off with Bite on one of the small tree's branches and I expect Bite to break through." The Eevee got into their positions, waiting the command. "Now."

Off they bolted, racing one another despite there being no competition. The first male was the most prominent of the three, the "golden one" he had the most potential of all of them and he was winning their 'race'. The second was female and she was naturally quite good but not as good as the first. The third was also male, though of the three, he was the runt. He himself was quite talented, with lots of potential, perhaps enough to rival the "golden one" but he hadn't really learnt how to harvest all of it yet and compared to the other two, he was slower at picking things up. For Eevee in general, they were all extraordinarily strong and quick-thinking. Aubrey sure knew how to pick 'em.

After finishing the Eevee Triathlon, the "golden one" coming out first and the "runt" coming out last, not that Aubrey as surprised nor upset about it, Aubrey ordered them to begin their training on Night Shade while she coached and advised them from the sidelines. For the most part, all were able to spark little tidbits from their eyes but not much else. The "runt" found he could only muster his tiny flashes of darkness when he thought of two things alone: one, catching up to the other Eevee and two, Aubrey was counting in him to learn and master this move very soon and if he didn't, he's fail her. He didn't like to fail, it made him feel useless. It was bad enough he was the slowest of the three, he didn't want to be useless on Aubrey's team!

Eventually, Aubrey's top Eevee fired a devastating black beam outlined in purple from his eyes and it blew up the tree he aimed at perfectly!

"Vee! Eevee!" Aubrey cuddled him a little before ordering him to do it perfectly five more times, getting her other two Eevee to observe him as he did. Aubrey wanted him to perfect it and wanted the other two to observe him to see if he was doing something they weren't. Eevee performed Night Shade perfectly each time so Aubrey decided he could start his lunch early as a reward and as an incentive to her two other Eevee to try harder. The other two continued strongly, trying their hardest to both impress Aubrey and get their lunch.

The female managed to get the hang of it, shooting a beam of black and deep blue from her eyes. Aubrey made her do it five more times perfectly yet unfortunately, because she failed the fourth time, Aubrey made her start over. Even so, female Eevee made it too!

"Vee…" Aubrey knelt down in front of the last, who still struggled with it the move, panting heavily from using so much effort.

"Eevee, I know it's difficult and you've been trying your hardest, but I don't want you pushing herself too hard. Why don't you come and have lunch now, ok?"

"Vee eevee,"Eevee declined, shaking his head.

"You want to keep trying still?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows at the evolution Pokémon, receiving the nod of determination. Aubrey relented and let Eevee continue his efforts. She sat beside the other Eevee and they all watched as their teammate readied himself. Eevee felt the earth beneath the pads on his feet, the soft wind brushing against his coat, heard the ocean crash against the walls of the distant cliff, and the blazing flame of determination in his heart. Summoning his strength and power to his eyes, Eevee shouted his name, releasing the power through his eyes! Eevee just about cried when he realized no more than a thin string of near nothingness came from his efforts. Aubrey frowned with sorrow. The sight of her Eevee looking so upset nearly broke her into a million pieces. All of a sudden, her star pupil jumped up and ran to his teammate, and spoke to his friend that made Aubrey think he was coaching him on how to learn Night Shade. She sat and watched from the sidelines with her last Eevee as one told the other with enthusiasm how to master the move, step by step, every single detail, the other hanging on to every single piece of information. Eevee positioned himself, concentrated his power and focused, steadying his breathing, and... an overwhelmingly powerful black beam surrounded with a stunning glow of red shot from his eyes, blasting through not just his target tree, but the large boulder behind it!

Aubrey and the Eevee were all stunned.

As Eevee's two teammates congratulated him heartily, Aubrey sat where she was. She couldn't believe it! Such magnificent power, far more than she had expected from him!

"Eevee vee?" He asked his silent trainer. He received no answer and just did it again and again, receiving the same result each time.

"That's enough, you'll wear yourself out far too much." Aubrey told him as she picked him up and placed him by his untouched food bowl. "I'm speechless Eevee, really, that was just… spectacular!"

"Vee!" He jumped up and down with undeniable glee before starting on his food hungrily.

"You two can have a little break. You've done wonderfully." She told her other Eevee as the inspected the end result of Eevee's miraculous Night Shade. The damage done was inconceivable and Aubrey had come to a conclusion. She couldn't let Eevee use Night Shade except under dire circumstances until he learnt how to control his power. It could be potentially life threatening if it were used on a Pokémon not strong enough to handle it. Perhaps a good way to win with a one hit knock out for a Pokémon at the same level or a little higher though with they're advantage. In any case, too dangerous, at least for now.

Aubrey called out the rest of her Pokémon; they needed some more training too. She had Ivysaur use one Vine Whip to wrap around a tree to create a rope and had the Eevee and Pikachu walk across it very slowly. Ivysaur was also to use Razor Leaf while Pikachu and the Eevee dodged it or used Bite. This was to exercise balance and control for the four small Pokémon and help Ivysaur learn to use two moves at a time.

Pidgeotto was to use Wing Attack to reflect Wartortle's BubbleBeam but the bubbles weren't allowed to pop. At the same time, Wartortle had to freeze the bubbles reflected with Ice Beam and punch them to shatter them. Pidgeotto was forced to use control with her Wing Attack and Wartortle was forced to react quickly but timely.

With Charmeleon and Ponyta, Aubrey had the two fire type Pokémon battle, plain and simple. However, there was a catch! They were not to use fire type moves; Charmeleon could only use Slash, Scratch and Tackle while Ponyta could only use Agility and Stomp. This didn't particularly focus on much but Aubrey knew it frustrated Charmeleon to not use Flamethrower. Aubrey supposed this could be seen as control, it was all she could think of at the moment for the two fire-types.

After going strong in training, the Pokémon began to tire but Aubrey didn't tell them to stop, so they didn't. They didn't stop until just before night fall. Aubrey gave them a fruitful dinner, rewarding them for their determination to complete their training for the day. After the Pokémon ate, Aubrey recalled them all and headed off to the Pokémon center near the port where she and the others were staying, just before curfew.

She found Ash and Misty in the lobby, but Brock wasn't there. According to Ash and Misty, he fell in love with a rock, not a Rock Pokémon but a girl carved into stone. Before they could go out an search for the rock lover, Nurse Joy scolded them and made them go to bed so they couldn't go find him and bring him back.

The very next morning, Aubrey, Ash and Misty went to the shrine but Brock was nowhere to be found! They called and called until they ran into Jesse and Meowth, looking for James.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double," Jesse started, imitating James's voice for his parts. "Doing this by myself is a real drag… To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jesse…?"

"James," Everyone looked for James, listening for where his voice was coming from. Yes, even the good guys but the good guys needed to find Brock and Brock was probably with James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now," James crashed through the doors of the shrine. "Or prepare to fight!"

Brock followed and both lay on their backs with delirious faces, fantasizing it seemed. As Ash and Jesse tried to get their respective friends to snap out of their deliria, an old and short woman stepped up to them,

"So everything turned out just as I predicted." She said to the group.

"Who's she?" Aubrey asked Ash.

"An old woman who told Brock to be careful of a beautiful young woman," Ash responded with a little sweat drop above his right eye.

"Who're you calling old?" The woman snapped at Ash.

"Did I say old? I meant... not very old!" Ash laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nice cover," Aubrey sarcastically clapped. "The _old_ woman, I mean, the _not very old_ woman will never know!"

Ash grimaced at Aubrey in frustration and Aubrey shrugged casually as the old woman regained their attention. "**Obviously** these two have both seen the Ghost of the Maiden!"

"Ghost of the Maiden?" The collective asked in almost disbelief.

"I love her," "Me too." "I love her," "Me too." "I love her," "Me too." "I love her," "Me too." "I love her," "Me too." …were the imaginative responses from Brock and James before they embraced each other in a shared love for the _Ghost of the Maiden_. Ash ordered Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt in order to snap them out of it.

"Ugh who am I? I am Brock." Nod, nod.

According to the old woman, as they sat in the shrine listening to her stories, all the men that passed through fall under the Maiden's spell and they all have the same story: they all were found at the shrine in the morning babbling like idiots. Brock was still in love with the Maiden and James had become very frightened of her. The old woman sold the group some special anti-ghost stickers that Aubrey was suspicious of simply being plain old stickers with funny-strange symbols on them but helped stick them around the shrine nonetheless.

Nightfall came and they waited in silence for the ghost and she came in a gust of wind, blowing out their fire, making Brock fawn and James cry. She begun to pull Brock and James to her, though James protested profusely. Ash, Aubrey and Misty hurried to grab onto Brock's legs to stop him from going to the Maiden's Ghost. James was still going until Jesse shot a flamethrower at the ghost, not liking her because she pined after her man, who had gone to war and never returned, like a faithful pet. This angered the ghost as she summoned forth strange and scary skull-like apparitions!

"What is that?" Misty whimpered, grabbing Ash's arm.

"Not any Pokémon I've seen," Ash answered.

"It must be an unknown Pokémon," Aubrey reasoned, stepping a few paces back. Ash took out his Pokédex.

"_No Pokémon entry found._"

"They're not Pokémon?" It swarmed around them, frightening everyone.

"_Still searching,_" the Pokédex said with a ding. "_Pokémon entry found. Gastly a Ghost Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis._"

The Ghost of the Maiden was also the Old Woman! And the Old Woman was a Gastly! With this knowledge, the group decided to battle the Gastly, but with everything they threw at them, Gastly would just throw it right back! Aubrey's Pokémon were all at the Pokémon Center save for her Wartortle who was easily knocked out by Gastly! After all their attempts, Misty jumped up with a cross in hand, along with garlic, a stake and a hammer!

"Seriously? How do you expect to kill a gaseous life form with a cross, garlic, stake and hammer?" Aubrey sweat dropped, thinking Misty could be a real idiot at times.

"Humph, I'm not a vampire!" Gastly told her exasperatedly. A bell from the town chimed. "I may not be a vampire but I hate sunlight! It's time for me to go until the next festival, don't forget the Ghost of the Maiden, she and the old lady will return next year too!"

And Gastly had disappeared just before the sun had started rise.

"You know, that Gastly would make a great vampire." Aubrey pointed out as the others looked at her like she was crazy before thinking it over a little.

"It would actually, just needs to try... **_sucking your blood!_**" Ash answered, trying to scare Aubrey. Aubrey stood still with a raised eyebrow. Ash had successfully scared everyone else but he wasn't trying to scare them. Ash pouted. "Why aren't you scared?"

"I don't get scared."

"Oh really? Who was clinging to my arm when the skull thingies attacked us?"

"Misty." Misty blushed, it was very true.

"Oh... Well then, when we were stranded in the middle of the ocean and we were attacked by Gyarados, you nearly cried!"

"Lies."

"No they're not! You were scared!"

"Was not,"

"Was too!"

"Was not,"

"Was too!" Of course, Aubrey was scared, but she a little too much pride to admit it to herself let alone others...

As darkness crept back, Aubrey had decided to join in on the festivities and traditions, like sending a lamp on a little boat which was supposed to help guide any wandering spirits back home. She even wore a traditional, elegant white kimono with black and gold hems and sash and red linings, trimmings and decorations all in moderation to present the elegant side of Aubrey. She also had her hair flowing out beautifully and it was nearly as long as her entire body! Gracefully, Aubrey made her entrance, getting many compliments from Brock, along with multiple other people. Being who she was, she had to show utmost beauty and grace at festivals and celebrations, even when people didn't know of her and her wealth.

After all the troubles at Maiden's Peak, Aubrey had enjoyed the festival at didn't complain about a single thing – there was no need to! She, along with her travel partners, soon headed off to the Pokémon center for a good night's rest. They would need it, there's a long journey ahead of them, new adventures yet to come!

* * *

"Ugh, you think you're so great!"

"I suppose I am at times in certain things,"

"There you go again! You're so stuck up! Not everything's about you!"

"I'm not stuck up, just truthful, however, I don't recall saying everything was about me. A lot of things aren't. For example, the world wars, the grass being green, your negative attitude."

"FYI, I'm negative right now because of you!"

"Come now Misty, now you're the one making everything about me. By the way, you might want to work on that attitude."

"You are so annoying Aubrey! I can't believe I have to be stuck here with you!"

"I can, I believe things when they're right in front of my face." Aubrey and Misty had been sent out to find food as Brock and Ash start preparing the fire together. After being chased by a swarm of Beedrill in the forest, Aubrey and Misty fell down a cliff! Luckily, there was a ledge they fell onto but they were stranded there! They'd both left their Pokémon at their camp base with Ash and Brock! After shouting endlessly for help, they had begun to argue, well, Misty had begun to argue and Aubrey had just replied calmly as if they were having a simple conversation, which, naturally, aggravated Misty all the more.

"You know what? I give up on talking to you! You're so difficult!" Aubrey sweat dropped. _She_ was talking, _Misty_ was arguing.

"If you insist. But before you give up on "talking" to me, mind telling me why you hate me so much?"

"Because you're stuck up, insensitive and you only care about yourself! Why you agreed to come along with us I'll never know! All I know is, you're a horrible human being and you don't treat your Pokémon much better either!" After that, Aubrey didn't say a word and Misty had started feeling guilty. Aubrey reflected on herself.

Was she really stuck up? Aubrey didn't so as she was constantly thinking about how she had a real long journey ahead of her and still needed to gain a lot of experience before she could even think about challenging the Elite Four. But when Aubrey thought about it, she supposed if saying that she could defeat Ash and Brock and Misty in a Pokémon battle was stuck up then she was guilty as charged.

Aubrey wouldn't call herself insensitive, nor would she say she only cares about herself. In fact, Aubrey is always worrying about her father and her brother. She simply didn't have any friends or make any when she was younger to care about now. It's not like Aubrey decided to join them on their travels because she wanted a punching bag either, she decided to come because she simply wanted the company other than her Pokémon.

Speaking of Pokémon, Aubrey couldn't believe Misty thought she treated her Pokémon badly! Aubrey knows she's strict when it comes to her training sessions and the Pokémon diets, but when the situation calls for it, Aubrey is constantly helping her Pokémon, making sure they're ok, treating them when they've done well, doesn't force them into evolving nor train them purely for battle! Her Pokémon mean a lot to her, they're more than just tools she uses to achieve her dream, they're her friends. They make her laugh when she's upset, stand by her side when she needs them and she makes sure to do the same thing for them!

Storm clouds began to gather, pouring down on the twosome, soaking through their clothes, causing their skin to become numb and monstrously prunish. Aubrey hoped Ash and Brock were looking for them by now, it's been a fair while. Lightning started striking down. It was cold and obviously very wet, they hoped Ash and Brock would find them very soon. Suddenly, lightning struck the tree sticking out from the cliff wall beside Misty as she screamed and slipped off the edge of the ledge! Before she could plummet into the dark chasm of death, a hand with lighting fast reflexes grabbed onto her wrist securely. Misty looked up to see Aubrey's face, using all her strength to pull Misty back up without slipping herself!

Another bolt of lightning close by made Aubrey slip too, holding on to the ledge with her arm with Misty dangling from her other. Aubrey was still slipping, struggling to pull both their weights up at such an angle!

"Aubrey just let me go otherwise we'll both fall! It might as well just be me!" Misty told her with all the courage she could muster.

"No way! I'm not going to let you die! Don't worry Misty, we can get through this together, I promise!" Despite the promise she had only just made, Aubrey knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She was beginning to slip. Her grip on Misty was also at risk, she could feel Misty about to fall from her grip when her grip on the ledge had given up completely! They screamed as they fell into the chasm, but something caught them! Mysteriously looking like Vine Whips through the stormy rains! They began to slowly ascend, passing the ledge and tree and up back on the top of the cliff! There stood Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, along with Ash and Brock!

"You found us!" Misty shouted in complete relief as she collapsed on the ground.

"Perfect timing," Aubrey said as she also collapsed to her knees in front her Ivysaur. She hugged him and he hugged her back with Vine Whip.

"Are you guys ok?" Brock asked as Ash handed them both their Poké Balls back.

"I'm a bit shaken up but I'm glad I can even _be_ shaken up because if it weren't for Aubrey, I wouldn't be here!" Aubrey turned to Misty in a mixture of shock and curiosity. Misty stepped beside Aubrey and gave her the most grateful hug she'd ever given to anyone for as long as she lived. "I owe you my life. I'm sorry about what I said and how I've treated you, I take it all back."

A smile formed on Aubrey's lips as she hugged Misty back. She didn't speak but Misty understood what she meant. One hug says a thousand words. This one certainly did at least. The brunette forgave the red head with good faith. To Misty, she felt like she had finally begun to understand Aubrey and how she functions, and she was going to try her hardest to maintain a good friendship with her instead of hating her for pathetic reasons. In the end, the only reason why Misty disliked Aubrey was because she defeated Misty and her Water Pokémon without so much as batting an eyelid.

"What do you think we missed?" Ash asked Brock as they both looked at the girls in embrace with utter confusion.

"We may never know, nor may we ever understand." Brock replied with a wise tone.

Perhaps instead, Misty could learn a thing or two from Aubrey, perhaps they all could, particularly Ash. Boy, if he had a lesson on Pokémon 101 with Aubrey, he wouldn't make as many mistakes as he already has! Misty also figured that she should sit in on one of Aubrey's training sessions one day and that might help her understand why her Pokémon like her so much despite all the strict training she does with them. This could be worried about another day. For now, the quartet had to find a cave to hide under before more lightning strikes!

To be continued.


End file.
